Roomates
by DirtyRomantic007
Summary: Korra and Mako are still dancing around each other and their feelings towards each other when she moves in... Is this a good idea? Rated M for later chapters and language. Some what OOC... and a little AR.
1. Feelings still Hidden

He had no idea how she felt about him but he damn sure knew how he felt about her. Asami was great yes, but she had grown to be just another person in his eyes. He had stopped noticing how pretty she was and she had become nothing more than a friend. Someone he held hands with. She even initiated their kisses now because he hadn't even thought to, hadn't felt the urge to.

Korra on the other hand, he couldn't get his mind off of. She was perfect. He would catch himself staring and losing focus during their training sessions lost in the way her body was bending in the true since of the word.

On days like these he watched as she practiced it all, working and switching fluidly between the four elements. Her face, focused and sure of every move, had his full attention while Asami and Bolin sat next to him in the bleachers talking, their voices a distant haze. He was lost in thought again thinking about his feelings for her and trying his best to deny them, though he'd long since given up. She was the Avatar! Why on earth would she ever have feelings for him? She could have any great and powerful leader of a nation with the twitch of a finger! She wouldn't pick him in a million years. Still he could dream right?

Her muscles flexed and she collapsed onto the floor. He was up and moving in that very second and came to her as her butt hit the floor of the training ground.

"Korra are you okay?" He half yelled the worry and panic in his voice seeping out even through his careful expression.

She looked up at him curiously and a little bewildered. "Yeah Mako relax. I've been at this for 3 straight hours. I can relax right!?" she rolled her eyes and smiled up at him only half asking the question.

"y-yeah" He stuttered feeling embarrassed now and glancing up towards his brother and Asami. "I just saw you crash and I don't know I guess I just wasn't paying attention. It looked like you fell." He said brushing it off, glancing back down at her quickly with the guarded expression and walking back over to where he was sitting before.

_What was wrong with him_ she thought, staring at her shoes as she brought her knees up to her chest. She's never been more irritated yet so attracted to somebody in her entire life. Was that normal? I mean how can he care about her and her getting hurt in one second and then a millisecond later he's back to being the biggest ass on the planet! Walking away all cold and aloof like she was stupid for being tired and she wasted his time for him thinking she was hurt. And why was he always brooding!? What was up with that! He didn't pay attention to anyone when they talked... except maybe her or Bolin sometimes. Now that she thought about it he did listen to her more than anyone else but he would either comment on how dumb it was or roll his eyes choosing to not make a comment at all. He still listened though, she just now noticed. Unlike how he was completely ignoring Bo and Asami now as he sat there. She loved that about him, no one else ever listened to her. And then hated it too that he couldn't just be nice and open for once when he did listen.

They had beaten Amon weeks ago and though she'd thought many times about telling Mako she had feelings for him he was always with Asami and she didn't think that would be good for their friendship, hers and his AND hers and Asami's. Plus she knew he didn't like her, he was always mister cold and calculated, even with Asami!

"Hey! Korra are you done?" Bolin yelled from the bleachers. "I'm starving! Let's get out of here!"

She smiled and then looked up at him and the rest of them. She really did love them all; they were the best friends in the whole world. "Sure Bo I'm coming!" He smiled and then started climbing down the bleachers with Asami and Mako. She stood and stretched arms over her head and back arched, then headed for the locker room to shower and change.

Mako almost fell down the bleachers. He'd still been sneaking glances at Korra this whole time and when her arms stretched up towards the ceiling and that little sliver of tan stomach showed his blood ran hot. The way her back arched backwards and her breast pushed forwards didn't help either and he tripped on his own feet stumbling forward into Asami.

"Ow Mako! You're lucky I had a good grip on the railing or we'd all be face first on the floor by now. What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry! I just tripped and couldn't catch myself." He smiled sheepishly at her and she shrugged walking back down the stairs.

* * *

At Narook's Korra sat next to Bolin and Across from Mako. They were laughing and having a good time when Korra considered her question again. She figured if anyone was going to say yes it would be Bolin and they could just spring it on Mako later so he'd have to agree since it was already done. She looked at Asami and Mako having a conversation just between them for like the first time in weeks and took the opportunity to talk to Bo.

"So I'm thinking about moving off of Air Temple Island." She said smiling at Bo casually. "As much as I love Tenzin and his family I'm getting tired of waking up to screaming kids and then having to meditate ever morning before breakfast."

"That's great Korra! Are you planning on moving here in the City or far away though now that Amon's gone?" He looked kind of sad at the second idea and her heart strings pulled.

"Ah Bo you know I'd never leave you…" _and Mako_ she thought. "I'm thinking about moving into the City but I honestly have nowhere to go and no money so I'll be probably living with Tenzin for at least a little while longer, until I can work on those minor details." She made a face and shuddered for good measure and to drive the point home.

"Hey you can come live with us!" Bo said excitedly. "You have to sleep on the couch obviously, but me and Mako, on normal days don't get up until like 10 and then we immediately eat breakfast. No screaming kids and no pre-breakfast work! What do you say?"

_Yes_ she thought patting herself on the back for getting Bolin to offer. Mako aside she honestly did want to stay somewhere else and was desperate for a good 8 hours of sleep without hearing a high pitched wail. "I don't know Bo, are you sure Mako would be okay with that?"

Bo glanced at Mako and smiled "Psh I don't care what he thinks, the Avatar is in need of a good night's sleep every night to keep this city under wraps and she also happens to be my best friend so of course you can stay, no matter what Mr. Grumpy thinks."

"Wow that's great Bo! I'm excited now! I don't have much stuff just my bag and Naga but Naga can stay at Air Temple Island like always. She loves the kids and has her own area out back."

"Then it's settled your moving in with us effective immediately."

"What's!?" They heard both Mako and Asami say at the same time.

"Korra's going to sleep on the couch for a while." Bolin said enthusiastically. "She's tired of Tenzin's kids and I offered her a solution. She's moving in tomorrow." With that last part he glanced at Korra and she nodded that that would be okay. He then smiled up at Mako and Asami like nothing was wrong even though he knew full well that they didn't agree.

Korra smiled to herself looking at Bolin. Sometimes he played dumb but knew exactly what was going on. He came off all innocent and good hearted when honestly she knew he selfishly wanted her to stay there and make the decision without his brother just to piss him off. She had to love Bolin for his sneakiness at that, and she wondered if Mako had caught on to it after living with him all these years.

"Bolin I don't think that's a good idea." Mako said discouraging it. "And I..."

Bolin cut him off. "I don't care if it's a GOOD idea or not Mako. Korra's our friend, she needs actual sleep, and I already said yes she could live with us, so that's the way it's going to be." Bolin smiled like the nicest guy in the world through saying all of that and Korra stared at him in wonder. She would never be able to talk to Mako like that and keep a smile like they weren't arguing at all.

Mako looked just as bewildered but before he could get mad or carry on, that voice that shot tendrils of electricity through his blood spoke up.

"Look I don't have to sleep on your couch if it's going to be a problem for you guys. I don't want you to fight or to be in your way. Me and Bo were just talking and he offered and it sounded like heaven to sleep in till 10." Korra said innocently looking up at Mako the way she just observed Bolin do it.

Mako swallowed hard looking at her all innocent and tired he just now realized, made his resolve crack. He sighed "No Korra I can see you're tired and I guess it'll be okay as long as you don't bring your entire girly freak parade with you. I don't want to see six types of hair goo, shampoo and whatever else you girls have all in my bathroom. Get it!?"

"Got it!" She smiled. Bolin has mastered the art of Mako she realized. She'd have to pay more attention to that.

"Good!" He grumbled. Already knowing that this was a bad idea and that if he couldn't keep his eyes and mind off of her when they spent all day together, what would happen if he spent all night with her? _Mmmm all night with Korra,_ he shivered getting rid of the nasty ideas in his head. He noticed how quiet Asami had been then on this discussion and he looked at her, her eyes down at her food picking at it absentmindedly. Uh oh he knew that look. They'd _have to talk_ soon. Strangely however, that didn't bother him and he didn't feel nervous at all about what he'd have to say to her. He knew that he didn't feel anything for her anymore and was tired of pretending he did. It wasn't fair to her and he had to be honest about it.


	2. Free and Clear

While Bo and Korra made plans about where she was going to sleep and what she'd need to do around the house to earn her keep, Mako and Asami slipped out the door so he could walk her home. The night air was cool and crisp with the beginnings of winter.

"Mako…" Asami hesitated gathering her courage. "… you know things aren't the same between us right? Please tell me you feel the difference in our relationship. We aren't working anymore." She stressed her words as if to make him understand.

"Yeah I know Asami, if you hadn't said anything I was going to."

"So what do you want to do about it?" She spoke calmly and in thought. "Do you want to see if we can fix it or do you want to move on try and find someone else?"

"To be honest…" He struggled to find the right words. This conversation was almost scary easy. She wasn't crying and they were talking about breaking up like it was the weather. "…um, the fact that we can stand here and talk about this without either one of us shedding a tear tells me that we're not happy in this relationship and I think, all cliché's aside, we would be so much better off as friends."

She let out a deep sigh of relief it sounded like and then hugged him tight around the neck. "I feel the same way Mako, spirits I've been so stressed out lately about this. I just don't feel the pull anymore and that's not your fault! We just kind of got used to each other. We became better friends, instead of anything romantic."

He was nodding in agreement even before she finished, pulling away and looking at her for what felt like the first time in months. He sighed to and his lips pulled at the sides a little, which is the most she'd seen him smile at her. "Friends then?" He said offering her his arms to walk her the rest of the way home.

"Friends!" She smiled taking his arm and for the first time in a long time they talked like normal people, not afraid to let the other know that they weren't into the other. Mako hadn't realized how much stress that had put him under until he was finally free and clear.

* * *

When he got home later that night the apartment was dark except for the light on in the kitchen. He heard rattling around and walked in to see Bo doing dishes.

"Hey Bro!" Mako said opening the fridge to get some milk for the hot chocolate he wanted to make. Bolin was busy washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sssh take it down a notch. Korra's still here and she passed out on the couch."

"Mmmm not anymore." She groaned squinting into the light as she walked into the kitchen. "I was almost asleep until Mako came in and threw his jacket on me. Thanks by the way." She said giving him a fake mad glare. "Make me some of that while you're cooking." She smiled ignoring his bewildered stare.

Agni help him she walked into the kitchen in a pair of his boxers and a white V-neck. She was a goddess and… holy hell he was single now! He could have these thoughts about her and not feel guilty. Why was she here though! He thought she was moving in tomorrow. And why was she wearing his clothes? He looked at his brother with confusion while adding more milk to make her a glass of hot chocolate.

"It's 12:30…" Bo said reading his brothers confusion. "… she was here late going over our roommate agreement and missed the last ferry to Air Temple Island at 10 so I gave her your clothes, since mine are too big, to sleep in tonight."

"Oh okay." Mako said thoughtfully then glanced at Korra and smiled.

Her heart leaped out of her chest and she couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my god, did I just see teeth!? From Mako the grump? My life… equals… complete." She mocked laughing at him as he tried and failed to hide his now wider smile.

"She's not wrong bro it is rather rare." Bolin chuckled turning to glance at his brother.

"Hey…" Mako said pulling himself together. "… If you want this hot chocolate you're going to have to knock that shit off." He winked though and handed her a mug anyway.

_What was up with this new Mako? She liked it… wait what!?_


	3. Breakfast Time

The next morning Mako stumbled out of his room in his boxers and a white wife beater. He stood at his doorway where he could practically see the whole house and his eyes landed on the bare feet that hung ever so slightly off the end of the couch. He'd gotten up earlier than normal and it was about seven in the morning. He walked a little closer to the couch to get a full view of the sleeping Avatar. The sun was barley up outside with the time change, but the few streaks that were up shown through the window onto the bare skin that peeked between the boxers she wore and the shirt that had ridden up against her back in the night.

_Shit_ he thought _how in the hell does anyone expect me to look at that, sleeping on MY couch, in MY clothes, and not want to touch her. _He sighed quietly and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Normally he made himself something quick and easy and let Bo fend for himself, but today (though he hated to admit it) he wanted to impress Korra and make something special for her to eat since she didn't wake up to breakfast at the Air Temple very often.

He started with Coffee; even he couldn't start the day without it. So to clear his mind and fully wake up, he started a pot of it before he began digging the eggs, cheese and milk out of the fridge. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and grits he thought. It wasn't water tribe food but it was cheap and easy. Besides Korra grew up eating water tribe food, it was time she expanded her taste buds. _Mmmm her taste buds_ his mind ran away with him and again he shook the dark thought away and scowling at the double meaning. _See this was such a bad idea!_

An hour later around eight Korra came waltzing into the kitchen. "I knew I smelled seal bacon and coffee! What's all the other stuff?"

Mako beamed "Eggs, toast, and grits." He said pointing to each one. "I figured you grew up eating water tribe stuff you might as well try Republic City stuff."

"Two times in 24 hours you flash those teeth at me. Are you getting sick?" She smiled at him and took the plate of food he handed her and carried it around to the bar stool. "This smells fantastic though, and you were right, I am a little sick of the water tribe food. Everyone keeps assuming that's all I'll eat and making a big deal about making it every night. Thank you."

"Wow Korra saying thank you AND that I'm right! See my smiling isn't weird after all is it?" he smirked not showing his teeth.

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled mouth full of eggs. She swallowed and then tried the grits and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What?" He said carefully, seeing her expression.

"I have to be honest, I've had grits before and they were nasty. But these are amazing! How did you make them?"

"You probably had them at a restaurant didn't you?" she nodded and he continued. "Yeah see they don't add butter or salt or milk to theirs, so all your getting is nasty hard little pellets of corn. I let mine cook for a while so they soak up some flavor and get softer."

"Do you have more?" She said scraping at the last little bit of them on her plate. He wordlessly held his hand out for her to hand him her plate. She obliged and he plopped two more spoonfuls onto her plate. She smiled like a three year old when he handed it back to her and began to blow on them to cool them off.

"What smells like heaven fell down and into our kitchen!?" Boomed Bolin and he came walking in. He looked over Mako's shoulder from in the kitchen and grabbed a plate, loading it up with the food Mako had made. It was only then that Korra realized that Mako had already had hers cooled off and ready to eat when she walked in. He hadn't bothered to make Bolins plate like he did her own. She smiled to herself and let her mind imagine they were together and that he did this every morning… _shit she did it again! Fine! She'll admit it. She likes Mako. He's gorgeous, Sweet when he wants to be, strong… and…with…Asami._ That snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly brought the plate to the sink. Feeling a little embarrassed by her own thoughts and a tad guilty for lusting after her friend's boyfriend, she blushed a little bit.

Mako moved to take the plate from her hand and she snatched it away quickly. "No you cooked. I can at least wash the dishes." She said also feeling guilty for feeling like she was free loading.

"No its okay really, it's just a plate and a fork it'll take me two seconds." He reached for it again.

"Yeah you're right it'll take two seconds for me to wash it and have done something this morning to earn my keep." She walked towards the sink and he moved to stand in front of it, almost walking into her.

"Korra you don't have to earn your keep. Give me the damn plate."

Korra was never good at taking orders and the demand in his voice switched on the stubborn side of her. She grinned, a plan forming in her head. She leaned really close to Mako her face inches from his.

"Or what?" She challenged.

Mako's expression faltered and his breathe caught in his throat. "O-or um y-you'll hhhave to um… um…" He closed his eyes and could smell her and feel her warmth radiating off his skin. "…you'd have to ma-move out." He swallowed hard.

"Oh is that right?" She half whispered half purred.

Mako almost lost it and finally she handed him the plate and backed up with an evil smirk. He tore his eyes away from her to look at the plate. It was clean… she had water bended it clean while she made his heart sky rocket and his breathing stop all together. He looked at her bewildered and flustered while she tossed a smug glance over her shoulder heading to the bathroom.

"I don't think I've ever witnessed something so unbelievable funny in my entire life living with you." Bolin chuckled. "I watched you practically get a boner while she bended soap and water from the sink BEHIND you and washed the plate. She's freaking awesome!" Bolin yelled.

"Thank you! I know!" They heard from the bathroom.

Mako's face turned red and he turned away to wash the other dishes now that Bo was done and the food was gone. "She cheated." He mumbled scrubbing the grits pot and filling the sink with warm water.

"No she used her female charm and you fell for it bro." Bolin said smiling. "Is it okay now though if I go down to the gym? Or will I come back to the apartment destroyed? Or worse!" He said now enthusiastically. "You and Miss Thang getting it on!"

"Oh jeez Bo just go!" Mako groaned.

Bo laughed "Okay! Okay I'm going!" He threw his bad over his shoulder and headed out the door. Mako's eyes trailed over to where steam was rolling out from beneath the bathroom door. He drained the sink of the remaining water and smirked. Now he had a plan….


	4. Bathroom Retaliation

Paste your d

Holy shit she couldn't believe how her morning had begun. She was in the shower now thinking about her very interesting first morning with the boys. She had woken up hungry but not exactly for food, when her eyes slid open on the couch for the first time that morning she caught Mako staring at her. His eyes undressing her and her heart sped up. For some crazy reason against her normal response she surrendered to just let him enjoy the view. She knew her shirt had ridden up a tiny bit in her sleep on the couch and could feel the cold air against her skin. His face was priceless but at the same time the way his eyes were roaming her body made her hot… all over.

After he'd finally walked away and she could breathe normally again she laid there listening to the sounds of him cooking in the kitchen. She scooted up the couch a little bit enough to peek around the corner at him. Now fully able to open her eyes without getting caught, she took in the sight of all the skin he had showing. The hard muscled plains of every arm, the sin-ewed flesh of his thigh as it connected to his toned ass. His chest as he lifted the heavy frying pans to get to the smaller ones, would flex and make his shirt pull tight. The pit of her stomach began to ache and tighten the more she watched him, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he finished cooking everything and sent a glance at the couch. She knew he couldn't see her with the way she was laying but the worried look on his face as he glanced back at the food made her smile. He was worried it'd get cold and was probably thinking about waking her up. She'd decided to save him the trouble and "wake up" on her own.

Scrubbing Shampoo in her hair she thought about how she tricked him while she washed her plate. _He probably wasn't going to let that go… he'd want to get even. She shivered at the thought of him getting as close as she did. She would probably act the same way he did, all flustered and breathless. It was a normal reaction right? I mean even if she didn't like the person she would have acted the same way right? Ew no. She probably would have pushed them away or gotten angry… so that means he liked her right? Well yeah they were friends… but her and Bolin were friends and she would have pushed him away. Mako has Asami though so why would he not push her away? That plan shouldn't have worked in that case…_ Lost in thought she gasped and screamed when a bucket of cold water came flying over the shower curtain and hitting her before she had a chance to bend it.

She knew almost immediately who it was and with a scream of "MAKO!" She whipped up a water ball tore the shower curtain back a little to see where to throw it. But he was gone, hearing him laugh hysterically around the corner, the door now open and the bucket on the floor by the shower.

"Thought you needed some cooling off from breakfast this morning." He yelled from the safety of the other room.

"You are such a chicken shit! Get back in here and let me through this water ball at you!" She said gently and quietly stepping out of the shower, leaving it running and wrapping a towel around her.

"Isn't that like 'Come here and let me hit you' Hell no, I'm not that stupid!" He laughed.

She peeked around the corner and saw him leaning up against the wall facing the kitchen. She sent the water ball flying with perfect aim and soaked him from head to toe. He gasped loudly and looked at her. She squealed and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door this time, like she thought she had last time.

"Korra this isn't over!" He yelled from the other side of the door. "If you come out now maybe we can come to a truce. Last warning."

She smiled. "Psh please! What are you going to do? Burn down the door?" She hopped back in the shower, dropping the towel on the sink, and fully rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. After a few minutes she realized it was quiet… too quiet. She ripped the shower curtain back just enough to poked her head out and screamed. Not expecting to find someone but there he was half poised with the bucket over the top of shower again. Her scream threw him off and he jumped, dropping the bucket and water spilling all over him again. She could no longer see him in the tears of laughter that were dropping from her eyes. She couldn't breathe as he mumbled "Shit" and looked at his clothes. When he looked up at her however, her laughing stopped abruptly.

"No! No Mako! NO! I'm in the shower Mako! Mako! I'm NAKED" she squealed as he pinned her against the wall of the shower, her wrists in his hands. Now getting sprayed by the shower head, his eyes locked on hers in playful anger. He laughed full and loud for the first time she'd ever heard it when he met her eyes and saw the fear and embarrassment of her nakedness.

She narrowed and locked eyes with him. "Do NOT look down Mako or so help me I WILL water whip you."

Somewhere deep in his logical head he couldn't believe what he was doing but his childish side that never ever came out was having tremendous fun. He smiled evilly and let his eyes fall just to her lips. Her breath caught and she blushed furiously before sending a gush of wind straight towards his chest, knocking him back out of the shower and she reached and pulled the curtain closed before he could see anything.

"You're such a jerk! How'd you get in here anyway! I locked the door!"

"I know how to pick a lock Korra, how do you think me and Bo survived without money for so long?" He said almost breathlessly from the doorway of the bathroom. His tone made her worried she'd hurt him and at first she resisted the urge to look out again but then couldn't help it. She peaked out and he was just standing there leaning up against the wall in the hallway. Door open to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" She said in a tone that said truce. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He smiled calmly without showing teeth. "Yeah. I'm sorry I went a little too far in there. I got caught up in the action and truthfully forgot you were naked until you said something. But by then it was already done. I didn't look I promise."

She smiled and looked at him. His white tank was soaked, showing ever muscular ripple of his chest. His boxers were also soaked and hugged every curve of his lower body… every curve. She swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes with a devilish smile. "I did." She giggled as she sent another air waved to slam the door. The last thing she saw was his eyes widen and look down at himself.

ocument here...


	5. Moving in the Lover

Bo had been gone hours leaving Mako and Korra alone in the apartment to awkwardly co-inhabit the apartment. Korra was sitting on a bar stool, hair still a little bit damp reading through one of Mako's cook books.

He liked to cook dinner a lot since they didn't have a lot of money to go out every night. Mako, speaking of cooking, was standing across from her chopping up vegetables for dinner later on that night. That way it would be easier to through together when they were all hungry. The only problem was the distraction currently humming away, swinging her long legs, and biting her lip on the bar stool in front of him. He kept glancing up at her despite himself and was always taken aback by her damp hair down around her face and the warm smell of soap and Korra the found his noise.

Every once in a while he'd catch her eye and they'd stare silently at each other before glancing down at their stuff once again. It was during one of these glances that she finally broke. Rolling her eyes and grinning she asked him "What!?"

"Nothing" He said looking back down at the vegetables.

"Mako, I've read the same sentence 15 times! What is your deal lately? You're fun and smiling!"

"Sounds like you're the one with the problem. Besides, what's wrong with having fun and smiling?"

"Nothing! It's just not you."

"It's just a side of me nobody really gets to see. Doesn't mean it's not me."

"So how come I get to see it?"

Mako mentally took a deep breath. "I don't know. I guess it likes you. Now if I could just get my angry/annoying side to like you too we'd have something."

Brushing off the 'like you' comment and storing that away for later to dwell on she picked on him again. "Oh so you admit you have an annoying side." She smirked.

Of course she would pick that out, out of everything he just said. He decided to change the subject. Referring to her still borrowed clothes, this time a pair of guys khaki shorts and the same white V-neck he said "When are you going to go get your stuff from Air Temple Island?" He finished up the vegetable and put them in the fridge.

She pouted. "Bo said he'd help me but he left and I'm running out of time to go get them. And don't get me wrong I love you but these clothes are SO not me." She paused for a second a little bit mortified. Did she just say she loved him? Holy shit Holy shit! Hopefully he thought she meant in a friend way. You know like she loves Bolin as like a brother… please let him think that's what she meant.

He half choked on the small piece of carrot in his mouth and hid his face in the fridge for a second to recuperate. _She meant like, she loves me as a friend probably. You know like she loves me and Bo and Asami… okay regroup. Make a quick come back._

"Well get your shit together then 'lover'. Let's go get the rest of you clothes. I don't know when Bo's going to get back so I'll help you since I have the day off work."

It was her turn to swallow hard over the 'lover' comment but she brushed it aside and jumped off the stool. "I'm ready when you are!" she said pulling on her fur boots.

He looked at her outfit and oddly she made it work. The shorts hadn't fit him in a long time. He'd gotten way too tall for them and they'd shrunk after he washed them. So they came to just above her mid-thigh. It almost looked like they were made for girls and he almost - had she not been wearing them and looking so freaking hot in them- regretted buying them.

"Okay." He grabbed the Satomobile keys of the hook and held the door open for her. She smiled and ducked under his arm and out the door.

* * *

On the ferry back she kept stealing glances at him from behind. Her big duffle slung over his shoulder like it didn't was 50 pounds, she let her eyes roam his body and take in the muscles barley flexed to keep a good grip on it. She smiled remembering how he insisted on carrying it and made her hold her blanket and pillow.

The ferry docked and he easily threw the bag in the back and hopped over the side to get in without opening his door. He did reach over and pop the door open for her however and as she climbed in she thanked him.

"No prob." He said smiling.

"What is UP with you!" she said leaning closer to his face and poked his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and pushed it down, looking at her. "I'm just happy Korra. I haven't been able to relax in front of someone in a long time and I feel like I can in front of you. Am I wrong to think you won't judge me for being immature for a couple of minutes? I didn't exactly have a childhood to get this all out in."

"Oh… way to make me feel like an ass! No I won't judge you and that's not what I'm doing. Trust me I enjoy not fighting with you; it's just… going to take some getting used to."

"Oh we'll still fight. Trust me you're not off the hook that easy."

She smiled at him and he started the car and headed for the apartment.

It was now about 5 o'clock as they headed up the stairs to the apartment. As Mako unlocked the door, never putting down the big duffel bag he heard the radio on in Bo's room. He set Korra's stuff on the couch and looked at her.

"You good?" He gestured to Bo's door signaling that he was going to go talk to his brother. She smiled and nodded spreading out her blanket and throwing her pillow down on the couch, while he walked over and knocked on Bolins door.

* * *

About 30 min later they Korra and Bo we back at the bar in the kitchen watching Mako mix up the last few ingredients in their dinner.

"I'm sorry again for ditching you, and not helping move your stuff today Kor." Bolin said quietly looking down at the table top while Mako glanced his way.

Korra chuckled realizing that that's probably what Mako went to talk to him about when they got home. Mako playing the adult and Bolin the child in trouble. "It's okay really! Me and Mako had fun whether he admits it or not. It's no big deal. Even if you were there, there wouldn't have really been much for you to do anyway."

"It's the principal of the thing though." Mako said still looking at Bolin. "He made a promise, and felt he was old enough to invite you to stay with us and then he goofs off and leaves you hanging. It wasn't very responsible of him."

Bolin blushed and looked off to the side somewhere. Then gained a little more self-confidence and looked at Mako. "Why are you even here anyway?" He asked politely but trying to make a point. "No big date with Asami tonight?"

Mako looked down quickly at what he was doing and then thought about how to phrase it. He decided there was nothing to be ashamed of and that he was fine with it so he looked up and shrugged. "We broke up last night. So no not really, why? Are you trying to get out of your responsibilities by changing the subject?"

Korra and Bolin both gasped eyes wide and now staring at Mako.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was doing but DUDE! You broke up with Asami!? Did she cry?"

"No Bo she didn't cry, it was a mutual agreement and we just kind of stayed friends. We decided our relationship was really nothing but a friendship anyway. There was nothing special about it." He looked over at Korra who was still staring, mouth open. When they made eye contact though she quickly closed it and blushed.

"Well I'm glad you too are still friends." She said recovering from her initial shock. "It would have been horrible hanging out with both of you if you hated each other. I don't know if I could pick."

"Yeah… yeah pick. Hey um so does that mean I can ask her out now!?" Bo said excitedly looking at Mako.

Mako grinned. "I knew you liked her! Why wouldn't you admit it!? Yeah you can ask her out. I don't care."

"Sweet!" Bo yelled "…and I didn't say anything because duh dude, you were dating her! You're my brother!"

Mako shook his head and smiled full teeth at Korra. She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Okay Authors note: I'm totally flying by the seat of my pants here and I know i'm dragging out the whole "When are they going to get together" thing but its because I cant think of any good ways for them to get together. I need ideas! Open to suggestions if anyone really cares that much about the story :)**

** Molly 3**


	6. Not as sexual as it may seem

"Oooooh shit Mako!" Korra groaned

"Are you okay!? Does that hurt? How bad!? Like scale of 1-10? Oh Jeez Korra." Mako said panicking. He'd never done anything like this before.

"Uhg shut up Mako and just… pull…ooouut." She groaned

"I'm sorry I'm trying but its like… really deep in there! I told you it was too soon! That you should wait till you were ready."

"I thought I was ready okay! It sounded like a good idea at the time!"

"Well apparently you weren't ready enough! Now how bad is the pain Korra?"

"Well it's not helping my pain level that your knee is digging into my side!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry there was just no other way to do this." He said trying to hover over her and move his knee.

"You know if I wasn't so panicked right now I'd be laughing hysterically at the sexual innuendos you two keep throwing out there." Bolin said with a small hit of humor in his voice rising through the terror.

Korra, lying on her stomach with Mako straddling her back turned her head to shoot Mako a side glance and a grin. She WAS just half naked. Her shirt in a heap by the door and her chest bindings push up just a fraction of an inch.

"Just… shut up Bo I'm freaking out here! Should I pull it out or leave it in? All those things I've read say that if you pull it out she'll bleed to death!"

Mako sounded more panicked than Korra had thought he'd be. Maybe it was worse than she thought. He did tell her not to try air gliding until she was sure she could master the art… _well how hard could it be?_ She thought. Aang used to do it all the time when he was a kid. And you know, it wasn't that hard until the down current of the breeze caught the staff… and then that tree just like… came out of nowhere.

"Mako…" She said calmly "… just yank it out like a band aid." He began to protest and she cut him off. "Mako, look at me." She waited till she could see him look at her face. "Bolin are the Doctors coming?"

"Yeah Korra, they'll be here soon."

"Okay." She said never taking her eyes off Mako. "Mako, pull it out quick and fast. I didn't want to say anything but I'm allergic to pine and the longer it stays in me the more pain I'll be in later when my allergies kick in."

"What!?" He said beginning to panic again, and looking back down at her bare back.

"MAKO! Focus!" She said bringing his attention back to her face. "It's a stick Mako." She said calmly. "It's a giant stick. That's all! Reach down, and yank it out quickly. Then just as quickly put the hot washcloth over top of it and clean off the dirt okay?"

"Clean off the dirt on the stick or your back?" He said panic in his voice but clarifying what she said.

"Jesus! Bolin are you SURE you can't do this?"

"Sorry Korra if I see blood I'm gone."

"Then Mako, MAN UP! Why would you wipe the dirt off the stick? Really? You know I meant my b-back." She cringed as pain shot through her body in a wave of agony. "Holy fucking mother of…" she trailed off quivering as the pain subsided a little bit. "Hurry Mako and just do it. If I go into anaphylactic shock it won't be good."

"Oh shit, right! Okay ready?" He positioned himself over top of her and took ahold of the stick.

"Yeah"

"Okay 1…2…" He yanked hard after two and felt the sickening vibration of her muscles sliding off the rough stick. He heard her gasp in pain and jump underneath him. "Yes! Yes! I got it Korra! It's out! I got it!"

"Um bro?" Bo said feeling sick and almost passing out. Mako looked over at him and Bo pointed fiercely at Korra, the sight of blood rendering him unable to speak.

"Huh? Yeah I know! Right! Wash cloth! Warm Water!" Mako spoke sounding panicked but a little more in control. As he listed off the thing Korra had told him to do.

"No!" was all Bolin could get out before gaging furiously. He pointed at Korra again and Mako saw the fear in his brothers' eyes through the sickness. He quickly immediately glanced back at Korra and saw that her wound was now bleeding profusely.

"OH! OH JEEZ! KORRA CAN YOU HEAR ME? KORRA! KORRA?" he rushed to put pressure on her back like he saw them do in the field at work when he was in basic medical training. The second he had covered the wound Bo was at his side.

"Mako she went completely limp after you pulled the stick out of her. I'm sorry! I was trying to tell you but I couldn't with the blood and the…"

"Shut up Bo! Where are the doctors? Bo! Get the doctors!" Bolin ran out and Mako looked at Korra's face. Feeling for a heartbeat and checking to see if she was breathing. How could this have happened? Just yesterday they had all had dinner and then this morning they were having fun in the park. "Korra? Korra you can't die Korra I-I love you Korra! Please wake up! Talk to me Korra! Yell at me! Call me a jerk! Something! Pleeease Korra p-please." He was crying now, sobbing as he screamed at her and checked her vitals again.

He felt a light heart beat but got even more scared when the wash cloth in his hand started to soak through with blood, she was going to bleed to death. He almost had a heart attack on sight when suddenly there were voices and people surrounding them. He was pulled from the room and before he could comprehend what was going on, his view was obstructed from her face by his bedroom door. He struggled against the hands that were holding him back, fighting and kicking, even momentarily forgetting how to fire bend.

"I-I love you Korra" he screamed through the door choking on his sobs.


	7. Good Boy

**Authors Note: Aw come on! Its Lucky number 7! She has to live! ;)**

Mako sat on the couch staring at his bedroom door.

"Bro…" Bolin said hesitantly. "It's 3 in the morning. They said they got the bleeding to stop and that she'd probably be out for a little bit but she'd be fine. I think you should get some sleep."

Mako sighed. "I know what they said Bo. I heard them too. It doesn't make me any less worried of traumatized."

Bolin put his hand on Mako's shoulder and squeezed it. "Mak-Mak I know that was pretty intense… for all of us, and I'm sorry I had to pull you away from her like that but the doctors were kind of busy and I had no choice."

"S-okay Bo. I'm sorry I was so harsh before too. I guess I just panicked a little."

Bo chuckled "A little!? Please I have NEVER in my life seen you so frantic and wild. You looked like a cat that had been thrown in the bathtub!"

Mako chuckled. "D-Do you think she heard what I said?" he finally tore his eyes away from the door and looked up at his brother.

"Mako I think the people in the fire nation heard you. And if for some reason she didn't, you can always tell her when she wakes up."

"O-oh okay yeah. Do… do you think she feels the same way or should I just… you know forget about the whole th-…" Bolin cut him off.

"If you don't tell her how you feel when she wakes up Mako I will SO tell her what you said and get every doctor in there to back me up. There already a little bit mad at you for causing such a scene."

"Whoa! Okay harsh Bo!"

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is Mak!"

"Would you STOP calling me that?"

"I'm sorry." Bolin said honestly. "I'm just used to calling you that when you're upset or if I'm stressed. In this case it both."

"I know." Mako sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Maybe I do need sleep, I keep losing it."

"Want me to get you a blanket and pillow?"

Mako looked down at Korra's pillow and blanket still on the couch from last night. "Nah I'm fine. I'll use Korra's."

"Suite yourself dude. I'm off to bed. And don't wake me unless Korra wakes up tomorrow! I'm beat and I already called in and got us both off work."

"Deal." Mako said picking up Korra's pillow and holding it to his face.

"Dude really?" Bolin said glancing over his shoulder on the way to his room. "That's border line stalker."

"No its not!" Mako called as his brother laughed and closed his door. "I just… really miss her." He looked at his bedroom door again. Just as the head doctor came out. Everyone else had gone home and she had stayed to do the final checks once they got Korra stable. Mako stood.

"Hey Mako right?" The older lady said.

"Yeah that's me is she going to be alright?" He said quickly and as politely as he could.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes she will be fine. She honestly didn't lose that much blood Mako but I'm sure it looked like it from where you were. She mostly just passed out from the pain of you yanking the branch out of her back. I'm still not entirely sure how you did that. She should have needed surgery to get it out with how deep it was in there. But maybe your adrenaline kicked in there or something because you damn sure got it all out. If you'll pardon my language."

"I don't know ma'am she just asked me to get it out of her before her allergies kicked in and I panicked and did what she told me to do."

"Her allergies to…" she checked her clip board. "…pine?" she asked.

"Yeah she said the longer it was in her, the worse it would be when her body caught up to it."

"Honestly I hadn't thought of that until just now. You might want to watch her tonight… and…" the doctor opened up her bag of things a pulled out a tube, and then handed it to Mako. "…if she starts shaking and wheezing to the point where she can't breathe, pull off the cap and stab her in the leg with this."

"W-what!? Aren't you going to stay?" Mako's eyes went wide.

The nurse laughed. "Honey you got almost all of the wood out of her you could when you yanked that stick out of her. I doubt she'll need the EpiPen. It's just in case. And no to answer your question, its 3 o'clock in the morning and I have to get up in 2 hours to take my kids to school. I'm sure you can handle it. After all…" she laughed lightly and winked. "…we all know you love her."

Mako blushed and looked down at the EpiPen in his hand. "Y-yeah. I mean yes Ma'am." He looked up at the woman and she smiled again.

"You're a good boy Mako. If you were my son I'd be proud of you. If you were dating my daughter however…" She paused for dramatic effect, reading the look on Mako's face. "…I'd be happy she found someone so good for her."

Mako stared at her for a second in disbelief. No adult in his life had ever regarded him that respectfully and nicely, without fully getting to know him. He'd always been referred to as street trash or a dumb jock for doing the pro-bending thing. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Ma'am." he said holding out his hand to shake hers. She took it with both hands and silently left their apartment.

Mako made a beeline for his room. Opening the door slowly he saw Korra lying on the clean side of the soiled bed sheets, deep in sleep. The light was on overhead but it didn't seem to bother her. He went to his small closet and pulled out a fresh pair of sheets. Gently he changed to bedding around her, never fully taking her off the bed, but lifting her legs her and sliding them under her body over there. Eventually she was in a clean bed with clean bandages and she never stirred from her sleep once. So much so that he quickly leaned down and listened to her breathing. Relieved when he heard it steadily coming in and out. He walked over and turned the night light he used to see when he got up to go to the bathroom at night, on. Turning off the overhead light he walked to the couch and retrieved her pillow and blanket before coming back and laying down next to her in the bed.

Taking one last look at the EpiPen he finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep around four. "Good night Korra." He said just as sleep and the now lack of adrenaline pulled him under.


	8. Together at Last

Mako's eyes popped open around 11 that morning. His chest was bare except for a soft but heavy weight. He looked down without moving and saw that Korra was curled into his side, her head resting on his chest. He squinted over at the sun peeking through the window and wished silently that he had remembered to close the blinds before he went to bed. He heard a groan come from Korra but before he could react her words caught up with him.

"Don't move... I know you'll want to be all gentlemanly and stuff but my whole body aches and if you move to get out from underneath me right now I swear I'll scream."

He smiled down at her and she gently and slowly slid her head against his torso to look up at him. When she saw his face she smiled too.

"What?" she said still grinning.

"Nothing, I'm just SO happy you're okay. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Oh I think I do Mako." She laughed. "I could hear you screaming even after they were done digging around in my back."

His eyes went wide and he blushed. "O-oh"

"Yeah…" she ginned. "…something about olive Juice? Right?"

He laughed and she cringed at his sudden movement.

"Sorry" he said looking down at her smiling.

She smiled even wider. "I love your smile." She said in a teasing way but being serious.

He got nervous but decided to just spit it out since he'd already…well, screamed it at her. "I think… I think I love you." He cringed as if in pain and her smile turned into a worried expression.

"Why are you making that face?"

That was NOT what he thought she was going to say and he looked at her bewildered. "B-Because I just told you I love you and I was expecting either an 'I love you too' or to get thrown through the wall."

She laughed and then cringed in pain. "Well you're in luck. I don't have the strength to throw you through the wall right now and…" She looked at his worried expression, and fake sighed. "…as much as it kills me to admit it you've grown on me."

She liked him too! He was so excited! She didn't say she loved him but she said she had feelings for him and he'd take it any day of the week over her not liking him at all. He smiled the biggest smile she's ever seen on him and not having the energy to pull herself up to his face, she snuggled into his chest and kissed it lightly.

* * *

They layed there quietly talking and cuddling for the next hour it seemed. Eventually Korra had to pee and when she came back she layed on top of Mako gently and kissed his lips. He went to wrap his arms around her but then thought better of it because of her back and placed them a little lower just above her butt. She pulled away and smiled.

"This is so weird! I've thought about kissing you for so long that I keep waiting for you to disappear or for me to wake up!" she looked away for a minute thoughtfully and then squinted her eyes at him. Poking his cheek she smiled. "Are you sure I didn't die or something?"

Not being able to have her in his arms and not kiss her, he gently pulled her head and took her bottom lip between his. She smiled in the kiss and he pulled back smiling too. "No, but I agree this is heaven." She laughed and then slowly slid down and turned around, still lying on top of him but her body between his legs and her head rested on his stomach. She was facing the ceiling and smiling when she replied "Yeaaaah" dragging it out with a sigh of comfort. His hand gently played with the strands of her hair that were splayed out on his stomach and they sat there for a few minutes in peaceful quiet before Korra spoke again.

"Hey Mako?" She said. Her voice slightly raised in a just realized question.

"Yeah?"

"How did I get in this shirt?"

He smiled. "After I changed the sheets under you last night and made the decision to sleep here, I didn't want it to be awkward for you when you woke up so I slipped on of my long t-shirts over your head."

Her hand rose up blindly over her head and reached for his hand. When she finally found it she squeezed it. "Thanks Mako."

He smiled for the billionth time that morning. "You're welcome Korra" he kissed her hand and she mentally swooned so she didn't look like a weirdo in front of him.

"OKAY! Do we need to have that awkward confession time or did you tell her how you feel Mako. I heard giggling so I know she's aw...aaaaay... Hey this is embarrassing." Bolin said quickly looking away from the pants-less Avatar and his shirt-less brother cuddling together.

Mako smiled. "No Bo, no sit down I told her."

"Aw!" Bo said disappointed but still staring at the door.

"Hello to you too Bo!" Korra said smiling sarcastically as she pulled some covers over her bare legs. Bo turned around after that with a huge smile on his face.

"If you weren't all cuddled up with my brother I'd hug you Miss Avatar. I'm so glad you're okay!" He said genuinely. And she smiled up at him sitting up slowly and cringing as her muscles pulled. The covers still wrapped around her waist she reached for him and he gently wrapped his arms around her kneeling down next to the bed.

With Korra's butt on the bed between Mako's legs he sat up too after a couple seconds and pushed Bo's shoulder away from Korra a little bit. "Okay Bo that's enough she's my person to hug now! Go get your own." He said teasing Bolin and Bolin smiled back at Mako.

"That um… reminds me." Bolin said standing up and brushing the back of his neck with his hand. "…do you um…remember when I asked if I could ask Asami out and you said sure… you didn't care… um do you still not care?"

"No Bo ask her! I'm cool with it." Mako said smiling and wrapping his arms gently around Korra's waist.

"Well you see… that's… that's the thing." Bolin said nervously. "I did and she said yes but I don't know where to take her."

Sensing Bolin was going to ask for advice Mako spoke up. "I honestly didn't pay as much attention to our relationship as I should have Bo. I was kind of distracted a lot of the time." He instinctively tightened his hold on Korra just a little bit and rested his head on her shoulder. She blushed and leaned back closer to his chest. "I know she likes Daisy's and that's about it. And I really only know that beca…"

Bolin cut him off "Because you hate Daisy's yeah I know. Okay." He said looking towards the door and thinking. "Well I'm going to go plan something for us to do tonight that doesn't suck. You guys okay here?"

Mako looked at Korra and she smiled at him nodding. Mako smiled back and then looked at Bolin. "Yeah we're good. We'll probably get up soon to get some breakfast."

"Okay. I probably won't be here the rest of the day but don't do anything crazy!" He narrowed his eyes at them in mock warning. And then laughed walking half way out of there room. "At least not something I wouldn't do!" He called over his shoulder and shutting the door.

**Authors Note: The Bolin "Sit down" was brought to you in part by the lovely infamous3, who feeds me ideas when I've hit a mental wall. Thank you.**


	9. Idiosyncrasies

Korra rolled her eyes at Bolin's words and tilted her head back to look at Mako. He smiled lightly down at her and kissed her forehead since he couldn't reach her mouth from that position.

"So…" she said trying to ease into asking her question. "…yoooou never paid attention to Asami? Why did you stay with her for so long then?" The panic was slowly rising. _What if he started not liking her anymore? What if he decided that they weren't working anymore? Could I handle that?_ She thought.

"I guess I didn't realize at the time that what I felt for you was love. I mean…" He buried his head in her neck. "…I thought that eventually Asami and I would get back to normal. But it wasn't until Bolin said something that I realized that I couldn't remember anything about her that you guys don't already know too. We just had a friendship. That was it. I mean you know her dad was a bad guy, we all knew that so it wasn't anything special, you know that she grew up driving her dads inventions around and that she was great with them… nothing special there either. It was just a weird version of a friendship that never went anywhere and I guess we kept holding on hoping it would change but it never did. So we let it go."

"Oh…" was all she could say. It kind of made sense, now that he explained it, but it also brought up a whole bunch of other questions. "Did you break up with Asami for me?" She said one part of her hoping he said no and the other part hoping he said yes.

"Um yes and no…" _SCORE! _She thought, and he continued. "Yes because I could never stop thinking about you and how much I liked you. And no because I knew before I realized my feelings for you that me and Asami weren't working out. We were better as friends because we were never a real couple."

"Okay." She said thinking. "Next question…. Why me? What made you want to be with me and not Asami? Do you know things about me that nobody else does or do you think we'll end up the same way?"

Mako smiled. "I know things about you that nobody else notices or cares about. I can't help but notice the little things you do. And I never did that with Asami. I can't tell you anything you don't already know about her except that she likes Daisies of course, and I never loved Asami either so I seriously doubt we will ever end up the same way."

"You notice things about me? Like what?"

"Things like…" He took a minute to compile a list in his head before answering. "…you always bite your cheek or the inside of your lip when you're thinking or working on something, you hate tomatoes but are too shy-for once in your life- to ever order something without them, so you just pull them off your food when it comes. You don't go anywhere without that ankle bracelet you keep hidden in your boot. And your favorite color of course is red. Not blue like most people would assume since you wear a lot of it."

She looked at him shocked and slightly amused. "Wow Mako! Is that what you're doing when you're brooding? Categorizing my… um idiosyncrasies?"

"Brooding!?" He asked laughing a little. "Maybe lost in thought. But 'Brooding' sounds so… stiff and mean."

She made a face.

"You thought I was stiff and mean!?"

"What! Nooooo!" She said, her face saying "yes".

"If you weren't hurt right now I'd SO torture you!"

"Hey! I thought you hated me! You never smiled and always had some bad comment about what I did or said! It's not my fault! No torture would be necessary!"

He put his face back into her neck, this time kissing the soft skin there, making her breathe hitch. "I explained the smile thing; I never felt secure enough to let my guard down around anyone but you or Bo. And the comments, I truly am sorry about. I was probably trying to get over the fact that I liked you and you know… like a kindergartener who wants the girl to notice him, I pulled your hair? When we argued you'd look at me, and pay attention to me, and listen to everything I said. I guess I was greedy in that way."

She waited for that all too sink in before she looked at him eyes narrowed but with an evil grin. "Did you just say you 'Pulled my hair'?"

"Um… yes?"

She laughed and stood up slowly. Wincing before full standing up straight then turned and laughed at him. "Kinky" She said winking and making her way to the door.

His blood warmed instantly but he laughed too, following her closely into the kitchen and helping her onto the bar stool. "What can I make you for breakfast my dear?" He said raising and spreading out his hands in a grand gesture.

She laughed. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Uuum…" He moved back around to where he was standing behind her. He put his arms around her but looked up to the ceiling pretending to think. "… I think…" He moved so his lips trailed across her clothed shoulder to her collar bone, pressing kisses up her neck as his mouth landed by her ear. "… I'm in the mood for." Hit gently bit her ear lobe dragging his teeth back over the skin to let it go. Her eyes were closed and the warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she watched him cook that first night was back. "…some pancakes." He said standing up straight and walking back around to the kitchen. "That okay with you?" He met her eyes with a little smirk at her flustered and out of breath face."

"No! What you just did was NOT okay!" she smiled "But yes pancakes would be nice with syrup and butter and will you please come kiss me again it hurts to move."

He looked up and smiled wide. "Okay but just one and only because you said please."

"Please, please, please, please, s'vous plait, um yeah that's all I know, please, please, pla…" He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately but gently, not wanting to hurt her. She moved quickly to grab onto his neck but the jerked back in pain. "Ooooow shit!"

He chuckled "See that's why I was being gentle! Impatient!"

"I AM NOT… okay maybe I am a little impatient."

He brushed his nose gently over hers and kissed her forehead. "Okay!" he said regrouping. "Lets' make some flap jacks!"

"Hotcakes!" she challenged.

"Pancakes!" he said back.

"We already called them that but okay! Griddle cakes!"

"Uuuum you win I'm out of names."

"I'd have taken 'crepes' but then I'd have lost because I was out of names too after that so HA!"

He smiled looking up at her and whisked the batter in the bowl.

* * *

They talked for hours about random things, laughing at everything and Mako telling embarrassing stories about Bolin and a couple about himself. They both ate tons of pancakes having not eaten in a full 24 hours, due to Korra's injury at noon yesterday. Finally they curled up on the couch and Mako read to her as she laid back on his chest, eventually falling asleep from the comfort and the pain pills. Mako just kept reading not wanting to disturb her and eventually he got tired and too from all the excitement in the past day and a half.

**Authors Note: Okay so from here im thinking first date, romantic ideas? Keep in mind she's still hurt so it will be a couple chapters till the juicy stuff happens. I'm sneaking in some touches though so dont back out on me now. :)**


	10. Unexpected Visitors

"Wake up Wake uuup!" Bolin said running into the apartment.

Mako jerked awake and looked at Bo.

"Ooooow! What the hell!" Korra said clinging to his chest.

"Yeah Bo, what the hell?"

"Hey hey you can be mad all you want! But I just passed your parents and Katara **(she's still alive in my story and Korra's parents haven't met Mako and Bolin yet) **getting off the ferry. They should be here in ooooh I don't know 15 minutes." He ran to his room and slammed the door.

"What!?" Korra said shooting up from Mako's lap cursing in pain and running to her bag. She went to bend over and pick it up but half screamed in pain.

"Hang on hang on I'm coming. Relax!"

"Relax?" she said. "Are you not wearing pants? No! Hurry please!"

He laughed "Okay okay… here" he handed her a pair of sweats like he was wearing and she pulled them on quickly just as there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks Mako." She kissed him hard and passionately and then ran toward the door cringing.

"Yh-yeah" he said out of breath, his body still tingling.

She shot him a look over her shoulder and then opened the door. "Mommy! Dad! Katara! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I heard you had an air bending accident, would you like me to see what I can do?" Katara said as they all made their way inside."

"I would be THE most grateful person in the world if you could heal it." Korra said smiling at Katara and then looking at her mom and dad.

"You're living here? With two boys, and sleeping on the couch?" Her dad said in a tone that made her cringe again in a whole new kind of pain.

"Yeah dad, they're my friends. This is Mako; he's a fire bender and one of the best I've ever seen. Him and his brother… BOLIN…" she screamed over her shoulder. "… are a pro-bending team that I joined. Bolin's an earth bender."

"A fire bender and an earth brother. And you two are brothers?" Korra's mom said politely, smiling gently at Mako.

"Y-yes Ma'am."

Korra's mom smiled more at Mako while Korra's dad still looked around overprotectively

"Mako this is my Mom, Senna and my dad Tonraq. Mom, Dad this is Mako." She looked him in the eyes asking if it was okay for now to not mention the dating thing. She wasn't even sure if they were technically dating yet. They hadn't had a chance to sort it all out. He gave her a sympathetic smile and when her parents turned to look at Bolin opening the door to his room he shot her a wink before turning to look too.

"Hey sorry Korra! Hi Korra's mom and Korra's dad! I'm Bolin!" He smiled and hugged Senna picking her up quickly, setting her down and took Tonraq's hand shaking it quickly and firmly. Senna looked at Tonraq eyes wide and they both burst out laughing at the welcome gesture.

"Sorry" Mako said amused and light sounding. "Bo's like having a giant dog in the house. He's always overly happy to see everyone." Mako laughed and shot Bo a look. Bo narrowed his eyes but laughed too looking at Korra's parents.

"Bo this is Korra's mom Senna, her dad Tonraq, and Master Katara." Mako said shaking her hand and smiling. "I've heard a lot about you from Korra and if you can make her feel any better I'd appreciate it SO much Ma'am."

Katara smiled at him and winked like she knew something and Mako got nervous but held his smile. Mako looked at Senna and Tonraq and suddenly realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm going to go slip a shirt on and then I'll cook you guys some dinner if you're hungry! You must have had a long trip." He walked backwards towards his room and then turned around and half ran before they realized Korra was wearing his shirt and they got the wrong idea about what was happening here.

Korra's dad, Tonraq, looked down at his daughter and for the first time that he got here actually smiled down at her. "Okay after 5 minutes with them, I can see why you live here. Just DON'T get any ideas, and DON'T think I'm not going to have a talk with each one of them before I leave."

Korra smiled and hugged him. "Yes daddy!" He gently put his hands around her upper shoulders returning the hug.

"So Master Katara do you think you can heal Korra up? She's been moping around here all day, screaming when she moves wrong. Hence the baggy clothes."

"I was wondering about that." Senna said smiling but narrowing her eyes at her daughter, who just blushed and looked to Katara for her answer.

"Well I don't know what the doctors did but I'll certainly give it a look."

"Okay!" Mako said coming out of his room in his white V-neck and the same black sweats he'd been wearing all morning. "Make yourselves comfortable! Will TigerMoose steak do for tonight or…" he trailed off letting them fill in the blanks.

"Steaks will be fine Mako!" Tonraq said with a little surprise in his voice. "Do you want help with those?"

Mako sneaked a glance at Korra and smiled. "I could always use some expert advice and help sir." And they disappeared into the kitchen.

"I wanna help too!" Bo cried running after them.

Korra watched Mako walk out of the living room with her dad and when she could no longer see them she turned back to her mother and Katara. They were smiling at her and she blushed.

"w-what?"

"Oh honey, please don't start. I've seen that face SO many times. Just be careful." Her mom said smiling and taking her hand.

"It really is quite obvious dear." Katara said smiling. "Now where can I check out your back at?"

Korra tore her eyes away from her mothers, still smiling and blushing a little bit. "Um in here…" she gestured to Mako's room. Calling over her shoulder, she yelled "Mako I'm using your room to see if Katara can heal me up. Is that okay?" She waited for less than half a second and heard. "Yeah sure! Anything!". She smiled wide and led the way. After she closed the door her mom looked at her surprised and a little bit worried.

"What?" Korra said freezing.

"You already have him wrapped around your finger!"

"What!? No I don't!"

Katara laughed "She doesn't even know she does?"

"I guess not." Senna said looking at Korra's face. "Have you two slept together yet?"

"WHAT!? NO! WHAT?!" Korra's face was bright red. "He just told me he loved me this morning! Well I guess technically last night but I was passed out and in pain so he repeated it this morning but w…"

"He told you he loved you?" Senna asked looking back impressed but still a little shocked.

"Ha! Not wrapped around your finger my ass!" Katara said.

Korra laughed at that then looked at her mom. "y-yeah. He said he has for a while now."

"And what did you say?"

"Uuuuuuh I said I had feelings for him."

"That's it?"

"W-well I..I"

"She doesn't know HOW she feels about him. I have BEEN there DONE that." Katara said rolling her eyes. "You are just like me when I was younger. Trust me honey I recognize the look like I was looking in a mirror. You love him. Now turn around and take your shirt off so I can see what I'm dealing with."

Korra did as she asked but her mind was still running over questions in her head. "What do you mean, I love him." Korra said thinking. "How do you know?" She felt Katara's cool hands gently roam over Korra's back and then the water's even gentler push and pull before Katara finally answered.

"Think about it honey, it's simple. Would you rather be with anyone else? Could you live with him dating someone else now that you know he has feelings for you? When you were fighting off Amon's people would you have given up anything to keep him safe if he were to have fallen?"

"No, No, and yes anything." Korra whispered, thinking even more about the man in the next room. She was so impressed with how he was handling her father. He didn't like anyone and would have never offered to help with the steaks if he didn't approve of the boys.

"Honey I think I agree with Katara. You're in love with the boy."

Korra's eyes widened a little bit as she looked at her mom. "What if I screw it up mom?"

"Aw honey with the way he's been acting the 20 minutes we've been here I can already tell you he wasn't lying when he said he loved you. You know how scary your father can be."

Katara nodded and Korra smiled down at her shoes.

"Okay, you're as healed as I can make you for now Miss Avatar. Your muscles are going to be soar but the gaping hole in your back and the internal damage is better. You should be able to move now without screaming but take it easy. There's only so much I can do and your body needs to catch up to the healing."

"Yes Master." Korra said quietly and respectfully. "Thank you." She said turning around and offering a smile while picking up the shirt she dropped on the ground. "Yeah…" she said straightening up again. "It's good to be back."

They all smiled and after Korra put her shirt back on, headed out the door and into the kitchen.


	11. Father Impressed!

**Authors Note: I don't want this story to be so boring that you skip over parts because I've been there and I hate those, so tell me if you find yourself totally uninterested. On the flip side though, I didn't want this to be JUST about sex. I wanted some relationship building you know? I don't want them to sleep together and magically just get married one day because they had sex. It doesn't work like that in the real world. So I don't want boring but I didn't want straight PWP either. Tell me what you think of course :).**

While Korra was getting healed and the boys were cooking, Tonraq took this opportunity to give them his little speech.

"So boys, you both want to have children someday right? Raise a nice family when you're older and settle down?"

"Yes sir." Mako answered right away.

"Not for a while but yeah." Bolin said and Mako nudged him. "I mean not for a while but yes sir." Bolin corrected and Mako nodded.

Tonraq smiled. "Well imagine you had a son or better yet a daughter, and they were your whole world. Can you imagine how nervous you would be if your little girl moved in with two male benders who were pretty athletic?" He paused and gave them a look. "Even if she was the Avatar you can imagine you wouldn't be very happy right?"

"N-no sir I wouldn't" Mako said nervously and not liking where this was going. He didn't want Korra to move out! Bolin just nodded in agreement with Mako and Tonraq.

"So you can imagine how I feel about Korra living here with you two tight?"

This time they both nodded and Mako whispered a "yes sir" under his breath.

"However!" Tonraq said watching the boys look up from the food they were preparing. "I've seen how much you both care for her and how well you three get along. So as long as you promise me that you will look after my little girl and that YOU won't inflict any harm on her physically OR MENTALLY, no dating and dumping, then I won't insist she move out. Not that she'd listen anyway."

"You have my word sir that no harm will come to Korra while she's living here." Mako said shaking Tonraq's hand.

"No sir, no harm to Korra!" Bolin said shaking his hand next.

"Now I'm aware she's the Avatar and she is extremely stubborn so she will get hurt and she will need help. But as long as you promise me that she doesn't need to EVER add either of you to her list of people to avoid, then we're good."

"Yes sir." The both said in unison.

"Okay, as long as we agree."

The girls came out a little while later and Bolin was setting the table while Mako was listening intently to Tonraq's instructions on how to cook the perfect steak and what seasonings to use. Korra and Senna looked at each other in awe. If there was one thing Tonraq NEVER did, it was to tell his recipe on steaks. He was a prideful guy and always boasted about how nobody's steak tasted like his at home. Korra watched Mako's face as he listened and watched Tonraq cook the steaks, he was making the same face he made when he strategized taking an opponent out in Pro-bending tournaments only for some reason tonight it was so much hotter now that her dad was warming up to him.

After dinner, Korra said goodbye to her parents and Katara and watched again in awe as her dad pulled both Mako and Bolin into a hug. Of course her mom did the same thing but normally her dad gave a stiff handshake and that was it. She thanked Katara profusely and gave her a huge hug before she left as well. When all was said and done it was surprisingly early, 8 o'clock and Bolin quickly left saying he was glad they left when they did because he had to be at Asami's in 30 minutes. Mako and Korra laughed at his rush and he didn't even shut the front door as he ran out.

So Mako and Korra started cleaning up the kitchen. Scraping out the rest of the mashed potatoes Korra spooned a gob in her mouth and showed it to Mako smiling even though she was open mouthed.

"That's hot" Mako said rolling his eyes and smiling in spite of himself.

Korra laughed and swallowed the Mashed Potatoes setting the empty pot in the sink. "No…" she said, "You know what's hot?" She paused for a second, making him stop what he was doing. She walked over and ran a finger over the elastic at the top of his waist band. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "You getting along so well with my dad. I don't know why but I wanted to kiss you SO bad during dinner." _And a whole lot more,_ she thought.

He swallowed hard and kissed the side of her face he could reach since she was still whispering in his ear. She turned and met his lips and all hell broke loose, once they remembered her back was almost healed. He pushed her up against the fridge and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with just as much need and want as she could make happen. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and he hitched one of her legs up onto his hip. She jumped up wrapping both legs around his waist, taking his tongue into her mouth with a low moan. He pushed her harder up against the fridge, putting pressure between her thighs and kissed along her jaw line to her ear. Instinctively she leaned her head back and his hot mouth found her neck. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled into her neck and then nipped her skin lightly down to her collar bone. When he stopped she looked quickly down at him disappointed and confused. He breathed against her clothed collar bone and the turned around carrying her over to the kitchen counter. She expected him to set her on top of it but instead he trapped her butt against the counter and his lower half, leaning her upper half back. Her eyes met his and he smiled kissing her lips gently before pulling away again.

"And um what exactly was so hot about it" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist for support.

"Mmmm…" she hummed as he pulled away from another kiss that sent tingles down her body. "…um I don't know, he just doesn't warm up to anyone but you and Bo just jumped in there and I was impressed. But then he started showing you how he cooks steaks, which you probably don't know what a HUGE deal that is, and I was way more than impressed that you won him over that quickly.

"So after all this time trying to impress you, I just had to get your dad over here?" He laughed nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmhmm!" She answered hold him tighter.

"So…" he pulled away now that the moment was gone. "…wanna watch a movie?"

"Is that code for snuggle and make out a little?"

"It can be!" He smiled picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her screaming over to the couch and plopping her down.

"So what do you want to watch?" He said moving over to small collection of movies they had.

"Um the inside of my eyelids as you kiss me."

"Cute…" he said half sarcastically and tried to hide his smile. "Seriously though..?"

"I was being serious! But if you won't take that answer then how about Hot Rod?" She knew that movie always bored her to tears and that she could focus on making him kiss her again.

"Okay." He said putting in the movie. She smiled; she knew he hated it too and that it was Bolins favorite. He walked over and joined her on the couch. Mwahaha let the games begin. :)


	12. Hot Rod :P

**Authors Note: It kills me to put TV in this because it's not in the show and it just feels like the wrong time era or whatever but I wanted them to snuggle and I didn't feel like coming up with some witty banter :D So I settled for sneaky kisses. Special shout out to Ale, The-Scarlett-Kat, Fire Wolf, infamous3, Fireygummybears, zacefronsgirl101213, Zia, and Brittana4ever. I wouldn't do this without you guys and I appreciate everything you right. I wish there was a like button next to your comments/reviews. They make my day.**

He came over and sat next to her on the couch. She snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he hit play on the DVD menu. Her finger traced over the skin where she kissed, passed his ear and down his neck. She grinned as Goosebumps rose to the surface and she leaned forward and nipped at the skin of his neck. He gasped and looked at her.

"You're impossible! You know that!" He grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth and after a few minutes she couldn't help it anymore and smiled pulling away.

"Nothing's Impossible!"

"You definitely are. How am I supposed to concentrate on this stupid movie with you…sooo…" he shivered leaning into kiss her neck "…close."

"You're not! That's why I picked the stupid movie!" She laughed and he looked at her face incredulous.

"I thought you WANTED to watch this movie."

"Noooo you didn't listen when I said all I wanted to do was have your lips on mine. So I picked an easy to ignore movie."

"You knew I didn't like this?"

"Psh please you hate it as much as I do! Its Bo's favorite."

"And Asami's" He admitted.

She gasped "THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot about that!"

"Yup! Now come here freak!" He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm" she moaned into the kiss pulling herself closer.

* * *

Bo and Asami made their way into the apartment a little after 10. They stood there for a second letting their eyes adjust and then half laughed at what they saw on the couch. Mako and Korra were in the half awake half asleep dreamland but every couple seconds they'd kiss and smile, then kiss and smile.

"That didn't take him long." Asami said faking irritated.

Bolin laughed and pulled her closer. "Psh it didn't take you long either."

Asami smiled and kissed Bo lightly before they both turned to the couple on the couch.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! GET THE HELL OFF THE COUCH AND PUSH PLAY ON OUR MOVIE!" Bolin yelled and they shot up at the same time and squinted in the dark at Bolin and Asami. Asami laughed and flipped on the kitchen light.

"No need to yell Bo! Jeez!" Mako said annoyed but Korra smiled and jumped off the couch.

"What's up guys!? I thought you'd still be on your date?" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water nonchalantly and chugged it. _Who knew kissing made you so freaking thirsty! _She thought. _I wonder if Mako's mouth is as dry as mine… God I hope my lips aren't as red as they feel. What time is… holy shit we've been making out for like two hours! No wonder!_ She filled the glass full of water again and walked back over to Mako handing it to him.

"…and then we got to the movie theatre and the movie didn't start again until 12 so we just came here." Bolin finished and Korra nodded like she'd been paying attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mako chug the water and wait for that last drop to slide down onto his tongue. She smiled and water bended it down close enough for his tongue to reach and he smiled back at her widely.

"Oh shit Bo you were right! His smile is weird! Look! I didn't even know he had teeth!" Asami said laughing.

Mako immediately frowned acting annoyed but gave Korra a small grin to confirm it wasn't towards her.

"Well IIII have work in the morning, my fun days off taking care of Miss Impatient here are over. I'm going to bed!" Mako stood up next to Korra and let the corners of his mouth raise a fraction of an inch in his normal smile.

Bolin rolled his eyes "Aaaand back to the almost smile. Okay Bro! Night!"

Korra was lost in thought thinking _Wait so if I'm supposed to be sleeping on the couch, but Asami and Bolin are going to watch a movie…. Where am I supposed to go!? I REEEALLY don't want to be third wheel and would it be awkward if I followed Mako into his room?_ She looked up at him forgetting to hide the panic in her eyes and he smiled down at her.

He quickly leaned down and scooped her up over his shoulder like before and turned towards his room.

"Can't have her getting sick or something in the middle of the night ya know Bro!" he smiled widely since they couldn't see his face. "Night!" he called back hearing Bolin crack some smart-ass remark and the movie begin to play again.

Behind the door he set her down and kissed her quickly before going to his closet and pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Pulling his towel down from the closet door he headed towards his private bathroom.

"You can borrow any clothes you want. I'm going to grab a shower. If you want one I'll be out in 5."

"Should I come and throw cold water on you?" she smirked.

"Come in there while I'm naked and wet and one of us will NEED cold water love." He said winking as he shut the door.

She didn't see that coming and was glad he shut the door so quick because she blushed. She fished around until she found a t-shirt in his closet and pulled a pair of short shorts out of her bag with some underwear. She was glad she threw her bag in here earlier to get it out of the living room. If she'd had to go back out there… she WOULDN'T have gone back out there…

As she pulled the last bits of soap and other toiletries out of her bag the bathroom door popped open and there was Mako with only a towel around his waist… which she thought was weird since he'd brought his clothes with him into the bathroom.

"Hey Korra." He said in a weird voice and when she looked at him she realized he was trying to be mockingly sexy. She knitted her eyebrows together and looked at him.

"What?"

He grinned and started to slowly undo the towel around his waist. Her eyes immediately dropped down to his hands pulling at the cloth and she turned beat red before he laughed and dropped the towel completely.

There stood Mako….. in his boxers.

She laughed and threw the pillow on the bed at him and he actually giggled and ran back into the bathroom. She couldn't stop smiling and he came back with the shirt on over top. She rolled her eyes and playfully brushed passed him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Only you Mako" She grinned.

* * *

They slept that night awkwardly at first but then snuggled up close to one another in complete contentment, both getting the best sleep they've had in years, both having been used to being alone in a crowded room.

**Authors Note (again): Next episode ;) I promise…. Review and I'll see if I can bust it out faster... you have to admit though that I usually update at LEAST once a day… and that I appreciate you! :D**


	13. First Time Exploring

**Authors Note: Don't get excited they still don't go all the way buuuut I'm sure it will help satisfy those antsy expectations of yours. This is definite Smut and definitely rated M. I'm sorry that its chapter 13 and only this far. But I'm building a relationship here! It takes time! :D Be patient my beloved followers, their time will come… literally. :P By the way! This came so quickly because there were 8 new reviews AND 4 new people to thank for their comments :) fanfictionloverofromance, mryungy123, JemiLover101, and ellenong! Once again thanks to everyone else also. You guys are the best! **

Korr opened the door to the apartment the next afternoon totally beat. Her shoulders and muscles where the tree had gone through here were aching and she felt the heaviness of her body. By the look of the boots by the door and the fresh snow on the mat Mako was home and he hadn't been for very long.

Sure enough, a few seconds later he peeked around the corner of the kitchen door at her. "Hey!" he said with that smile that made her heart leap in her chest. "You hungry?"

"Yes! And sore, and tired, and aggravated…" she kissed him chastely on the lips as he handed her a plate of rice with some kind of meat and gravy over top of it. "…and really glad to see you." She smiled.

He laughed and grabbed her a drink, following her over to the couch. She sat in front of the couch and between his legs as she ate her food.

"You are the best boyfriend _slash_ person in the whole wide world." She said as he handed her the drink.

"Stressful day right? The station was getting calls left and right. I think you single handedly took down half the gang members in the city before noon.

"Yeah but I think I over worked my muscles like Katara told me not too."

"Here." He said grabbing her shoulders and pressing his thumbs into her sore muscles.

"Mmmm I'll say it again. You are THE best boyfriend _slash_ person on earth!"

After a few minutes her body felt completely relaxed and her muscle stopped hurting so she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"I think I'm going to bed Mako." Korra said thinking and judging how tried she was.

"Are you sleeping with me again tonight?"

She smiled "Can I?"

He grinned. "Will you?" he pouted and her eyes widened. She laughed and nodded heading to his room. Mako followed again after a few minutes. By the time he got in there she was in nothing but a shirt and underwear.

"Are you cool with this or should I put some pants on?"

He laughed "Nah I think you should take off a little more! It's hot in here!"

"I'm saying!" she agreed sarcastically grinning as she watched him flop down on the bed, already in his sweats and a t-shirt.

She stretched her arms over her head tightening the muscles in her back again and reveling in the fact that they didn't hurt as much. He watched her as she stretched and looked in the mirror to pull her hair out of her wolf tails and bind it up in a messy bun. She looked at her face leaning closely to the mirror and traced the dark circles under her eyes. His eyes trailed down her long legs and what little bit of ass was showing under the t-shirt.

"I've been so stressed lately I guess…" she said thoughtfully "…I'm getting the dark circles under my eyes that my mom had when she tried teaching me water bending and I kept running around shooting blasts of water at the other kids."

Mako laughed but kept tracing the sinews of her lean thighs. "I could help relieve A LOT of that stress for you no problem!" He said half grinning half drooling.

She turned and climbed on top of him straddling his lap; sliding her hands down his bare chest. His hands firmly griped her bare thighs and fingered the bottom elastic of her underwear. She smiled down at him and wiggled her hips a little bit making him gasp and bite his lip.

"Oh really now?"

"Oooooh yeah!" He groaned answering her question as best he could. She got serious for a minute and leaned down to kiss him passionately before asking her question.

"Mako have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No have you?"

"Nope but I like it already." She smiled wide and blushed as his face darkened.

"Bolin won't be back for another hour." His fingers pushed under the fabric of her underwear and he gripped her ass, feeling the smooth skin there. His warm hands sent tingles through her body and she played with the elastic of his sweats.

"Yeah I know it's only 8. Are you wearing underwear?" she teased lifting up the top and leaning forward to peek inside. Her shift rubbed against his now hard dick and he groaned, slamming his eyes shut and grabbing on tight to her hips.

"Hmmm I see briefs. Nice! Those are so much hotter than your boxers. I love the way they hug your… body." She winked

"You… are…" he got an idea and flipped her over quickly. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. He ground his hips into hers pushing himself against her underwear and letting her feel the pressure of his stiffness through the clothes. "such a tease." He grinned.

"Mmmm-Mako." She moaned as her hips involuntary jerked to meet his. He smiled, and though he was incredibly turned on, he was still thinking clearly and knew that even if she was physically ready to have sex, she hadn't even told him her feelings for him yet. So she wasn't mentally ready for full on sex. Even so however, he definitely wanted her to make up her mind quickly about him, so he lowered his head down to the top of her underwear and stuck his head under her shirt. Kissing and biting the skin of her lower stomach. He could feel her writhing and her breath shaking in pleasure and he smiled to himself. His hands found her sides and he slid them up, her shirt gliding off her body and over her head.

The cold air of the apartment hit her bare skin but his hands, now gently kneading her breasts felt amazing. She mentally thanked herself for not wearing a bra to bed. _Sweet lord his mouth was also amazing too_ she thought as he worked up her stomach to wrap his tongue around one of her nipples. _Why hadn't she done this before!_ She thought off handedly and then laughed to herself. _Because I was waiting on it to be Mako's hands, and mouth, and…_ she blushed and her head fell back onto the pillows as he nipped at the tender tip.

"Ooooh my sweet looooord Mako!" she moaned arching to press her breasts up closer to his face. Her body was aching and her breasts were hot and tingling, sending jolts of electricity to her core.

She felt him smile while dragging his face and short facial hair over to the next nipple, giving it the same attention. _What the hell is going on!?_ She thought as she felt pressure building in her. _And did I pee myself or … is that what they mean when they say "wet"._ She'd never known Mako to have stubble and she couldn't see it if she looked at his face, but as he dragged his chin and hot lips down her stomach, she could feel everything and anything he did. His hot breath now at her belly button and so close to her core scared her and excited her at the same time.

"M-Mako I don't know if I'm r-ready for like ALL of…"

"I know…" he said calmly. "Relax and enjoy this. We aren't going all the way tonight. But I can't leave a lady wanting."

She nodded and swallowed looking at his confident and hungry eyes. "Are you sure you haven't… ya know done…"

He smiled and she stopped talking. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I know where the basic points are so tell me what you like." He grinned now and she jerked feeling her underwear rip and snatch off her body. Her blood ran hot and her pulse raced. She watched him lower his head and she gripped the sheets tightly in anticipation…

It was fantastic! His tongue was hot and smooth but then rough when she wanted it to be. Oh and he was so right about the points. He was hitting places she didn't know existed until his tongue brushed over them. Lightly at first sending hot needy jolts through her body that made her jump and twitch in pleasure. She gasped and whimpered as his teeth grazed her clit. His finger delved inside finding JUST the right spot.

"Is that what you needed babe? Right…THERE?" he hit that spot a little harder and she screamed and her lower half lurched towards his face.

"Ooooh fuck Mako! W-what's h-happen-ing? I- I'm…"

"Coming." He said finishing her sentence for her and adding another finger.

The pressure that kept building seized her and her whole body froze except the muscles deep inside her that suddenly jerked to the beat of her heart. Her breath caught in her throat and she lost her stomach with the same breath. It had the equal pleasure of falling and losing your stomach along the way but with the confidence and security of knowing you're safe.

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and met her eyes, worried. "Are you okay?"


	14. Figuring Things Out

**Authors Note: So today is the seventh day I've been writing these so I'm uploading Chapter 14 today too so it evens out to two stories a day. :) Thanks for reading these! **

"Are you okay?"

She panted and swallowed hard. Opening her mouth to say something, she couldn't find a coherent thought so she just nodded and tried to control her breathing. Finally she HAD to say something. "Y-yeah I'm GREAT!"

"Seriously?" He said looking in her eyes to make sure.

"Yeah why!? Did you do it wrong? Because whatever you did was Fan-fucking-tastic and you should keep doing it wrong then!

He laughed and slid up nuzzle her nose and she smiled warmly at him.

"You know…" he said carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment. "… I wasn't bullshitting you when I said I love you. And you don't have to say it back! Don't rush there's honestly no hurry at all! I just wanted you to know. You deserve to know."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, lingering in the warmth that was surrounding her now with him so close. And she realized, "Mako I've never felt so comfortable and so safe with someone in my entire life like I do when I'm with you. I know it hurts you that I can't say "love" right now; I can see it in your eyes as much as you try to hide it. But know that you are SO special to me and I do love you and Bolin and Asami like family. I also feel something more for you. Something much deeper and scarier so I'm terrified of saying it right now but know that it will probably come out sooner or later, just not now. I want it to be real and for me to mean it with my whole heart when I say it. Because I've never felt THIS way about anyone before and so I've obviously never loved anyone but my parents and Naga before." She was looking into his eyes and despite not being able to say it he was smiling and understanding.

"Sooo can I at least call you my girlfriend now or is it to soon for that?"

"Hey I already said I didnt feel like this for anyone else and apparently you love me so why the hell not?" She smiled.

"Good!" He kissed her gently at first and then pulled her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth when she tried to laugh. Eventually he let it go and laughed too nuzzling her nose again against his.

He pulled back to roll over but froze looking down at her.

"What!?" She said looking at his frozen face.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach, sliding his face around the soft skin of her abdomen. "Your skin was so soft and smooth I might have lost control with the whole biting and sucking thing…" He said pausing and waiting for her to lean up and look down.

She gasped "There's red marks everywhere!"

"I know I'm so sorry! I told you I had no clue what I was doing! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything and I…"

"No no! It's fine they don't hurt at ALL! I kind of like them! You were doing the whole sexy animal instincts thing! They're kinda hot!"

He laughed "Really?"

"Yeah! It's fine! I'm just not going to be able to wear just my sports bra at the training center now. But it's not a big deal!"

He gave her a look and bit her side making her squeal and laugh. "THAT TICKLES! STOP!"

"Hey if I can't ogle you in your sports bra no one can! You seriously wear just a bra to work out in!? With all those guys that hang around there!"

She giggled. "I knew that'd get you! No stupid but lots of girls do. It's not that bad! Here look I'll show you." She tapped his shoulder to make him roll over so she could get up. She sat on the edge of the bed for a minute and stared at the floor.

"What?" He said this time.

She leaned down and picked up her underwear holding them up. She made eye contact with him with a small smirk on her face. He looked at her and then the underwear. They were torn and just a little bit singed at the elastic parts.

"Oh… remember when I said I lost control with the whole stomach thing? Well it might have been a little more than JUST that."

She laughed and kissed him then stood up to walk to her bag on the floor. He watched her naked body reach into her bag and pull out some underwear and something else.

"I'm going to grab a shower, I wasn't going to but considering what just happened I think I might need one now." She blushed and walked into the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door now since he'd seen everything.

"Okay." Mako said loud enough for her to here over the running water. He walked to the door and looked at her facing the mirror waiting for the water to warm up. "Mind if I brush my teeth while you're in there?"

"Nope" she said climbing in and closing the curtain. Once he couldn't see her anymore she let out a small nervous sigh. _He'd seen her naked and she has seen… his chest and briefs… that's it. Why hadn't he got naked? What if he's not entirely impressed with her body? What if… no he hadn't looked away… in fact he'd been staring! But was it at the marks he made or her body?_ She let the warm water roll over her and the soap soak in while she thought. Outside the curtain she could hear him brushing his teeth and humming a song, every once in a while stopping to spit and then continuing. Now a little bit more self-conscious she waited until she couldn't hear him anymore to get out of the shower. She slipped on the clean underwear and the sports bra and combed through her hair. She convinced herself that her body was fine and smiled while walking out of the bathroom and jumping on the bed next to him.

His eyes widened a little when she walked out in a black sports bra and matching underwear, then jumped on the bed next to him. Her hair was down around her face and damp but not soaked.

"See." She said leaning back and letting him look at the bra. "It's like a half shirt, you wear it with pants!"

"Mhm." He said pretending to study the bra but then cupping her breasts still staring.

She laughed "You're not even looking at it Mako."

"I did! And then I got distracted…like…how am I supposed to concentrate on something that hides these beauties."

She giggled again. "You don't think there too small?"

"Do I… Do you see how perfectly then fit in my hands? They're perfect. Your whole body is absolutely perfect!"

She smiled and he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him to snuggle.

"Thanks Mako" she smiled and the pulled back suddenly, looking at his face. "Mako! I didn't… you know…repay the favor! I forgot! I..I!"

"Don't worry about it! That was for you! Besides id already had my shower tonight and you needed some really good stress relief."

"Are you sure?" she said worried he was disappointed.

"Korra would you have even known what to do?"

"I have a general idea Mako it's not rocket science contrary the every boy's beliefs!"

He laughed. "I'm fine Korra honestly! Just stress relief." He smiled and she relaxed a little bit.

"Best stress relief ever!" she giggled and layed back on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes sleepily "mhm"

"Night Mako." Korra said just as sleepily next to him.

"Night babe." He said pulling her tighter against him.

They drifted off to sleep together then. Content and happy in each other's arms.


	15. Christmas Soon

**Authors Note: 4 new people reviewed!** **Born Waterbender, demongirl2003, fireice and Guest. I love ALL of you guys SO much! It makes me happy to see people review my story. I appreciate you guys taking the time to not only read these but to review them too! Thanks! :) And if for some reason your not liking what you read still review but tell me what I'm doing wrong. Dont be a jerk without cause. **

A week later it was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone was at the apartment, chilling on a Friday after work. Bo and Asami were on the couch and Korra was on Mako's lap on the floor. Asami and Korra had talked things through and become close friends in the weeks since Bo and Asami had become an official couple and Mako had told Korra he loved her. They had all become a close nit group and were now talking about Christmas dinner, since the big day was Sunday.

"So we're doing Christmas here Sunday?" Asami asked standing up and stretching a little. It was 10 o'clock and she'd had a long day.

"Yeah girl! Come over for Dinner tomorrow night and bring whoever! It's just going to be the four of us, and you can spend the night for Christmas Sunday morning!" Korra said gently pushing Mako's hands off her waist and standing up to hug Asami goodbye. It was no secret that Asami had spent the night here before so it wasn't a big deal now if she stayed for Christmas. Bolin stood up too and waited to walk Asami to her car.

"I don't think I'll bring anyone but I'll definitely come over. You guys are pretty much the only family I have now so why wouldn't I come spend Christmas with you?"

"Aw you know we love you!" Korra said smiling big.

"I love you guys too." Asami smiled. She looked at Bolin and nodded her head to the door. "Ready?"

"Yup!" He said grabbing her coat and they walked to the door together as Korra rejoined Mako on the floor by the fire. "SO!" she said grinning and sitting back down on his lap sideways so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"So!" he said returning the grin.

"What do you want for Christmas Mako? I'm excited! I've never had a boyfriend on Christmas!"

He chuckled "You've never had a boyfriend at all Korra." He kissed her cheek and ran his nose up and down her jaw line as she stared at the fire.

"So?" she said smiling. "What do you want?"

"Mmmm…" He thought for a minute and grinned. "You. Yeah you will be juuuust fine."

She smiled giddy. "Something you DON'T already have!" she looked at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I don't know Korra! Just get me something from the heart. You know I love you so whatever it is will be perfect. I promise! Now! What do YOU want?"

"Uuuum you… naked in…..a Santa hat and a bowtie! That would be SO hot!" She giggled at his expression and then it turned into a full on laugh as his hands squeezed her waist tickling her. She fell backwards and he rolled on top of her holding her wrists smiling.

"I'm serious Kor! What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know Mak Mak!" She grinned up at him. He rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled too. "Just put some thought into something! If I tell you something like 'I want a new scarf' and you go out and buy me a new scarf it's pretty boring and predictable. So just think of something that like you said! Comes from the heart!"

He smiled down sweetly at her and kissed her gently, rubbing their noses together. "Okay." He whispered and kissed her again deeply. His hands let go of her wrists and one reached around support her head and neck, bringing her closer. His other hand found the spot where her shirt rode up on her hip and smoothed across the skin that was showing. She moaned into his mouth as the door burst open and Bo walked in from outside.

"See…" He said completely unfazed "…this is why we have rooms guys! Go get one!"

Mako rolled off of her and starred up at the ceiling smiling his big full smile. She grinned at him out of the corner of her eye and sat up. "Sorry Bo! I'm going to bed anyway." She said and patted Mako's leg sending him a secret look while standing up and walking towards their room.

"I'm NOT!" Mako said sitting up and watching her walk.

"Ew Mako just ew!" Bo said biting into the sandwich he made. He waited till Korra shut the door and grimaced at his brother. "Stop eye fucking her in front of me! It's disturbing!"

Mako laughed and stood up, walking to the fridge by his brother and grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm sorry Bo! She's hot and awesome and makes me so happy and so so smart and"

"Wow okay I get it! Stop! Jeez you're so whipped!"

"I thought that too but she never asks me to do anything for her so technically I'm not. I'm just… I don't know!"

"Wrapped around her finger." Bolin said inspecting his sandwich.

"Yeah I guess that's more like it. I mean I don't do anything I wouldn't already. Like hold her purse, or go shoe shopping with her. I mean Korra doesn't even have a purse or GO shoe shopping! Which makes it even harder to get her something for Christmas, by the way?" Mako said thoughtfully.

"You'll figure something out bro!" Bolin said patting Mako's shoulder and moving past him to go to his room. "Just think about the stuff she loves." And with that Bolin shut the door to his room.

_The stuff she loves…_ Mako thought and then had a brilliant idea!

* * *

Korra was getting ready for bed… wearing only a bra and underwear ;), and thinking about Christmas presents for Mako. He wanted something from the heart and that's all she could think about as she combed out her hair. _Her heart_, she thought. _What if I just gave him my heart? It's already his! I've just been to chicken shit to tell him._ She thought about the first time he told her he loved her and smiled. She knew EXACTLY what to get him.

* * *

Mako walked into his room and saw Korra in her sports bra and underwear again, just finishing brushing her hair. She always wore her sports bra to bed now since he said he liked it and she felt comfortable wearing it instead of a shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her face in the mirror. She smiled and their eyes met as his hands ran down her sides. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and let him support her weight, him playing with the top sides of her underwear.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas." She said smiling.

"What?" he said kissing down her neck to her collar bone, where he nipped at the skin.

She laughed "I'm not telling you!"

"Oh yeah? Why not?" He whined picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

She stifled a scream and laughed instead as he dropped her on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. "Because! That's the point! It has to be a surprise!"

"Ooooh okay." He said leaning down and tracing the line of her underwear with his tongue. "Is there any way I can persuade you to tell me?" He nipped at the skin and then started a trail of open mouthed kisses up her stomach towards her bra, climbing on top of her as he did.

This was the first time they've done anything since the last time and Korra's blood was running just as hot. She'd forgotten just how good his lips felt on her skin and that ache that formed deep inside her with each lap of his tongue. "Mmmm" she whined. "It would take a lot! You'd have to reeeally work for it." She smiled.

"I can do that." He whispered in her ear as she felt his hands pull her bra up over her head and then drag back down her arms over her newly bared skin. Her breathe caught in her throat in a loud gasp as his mouth opened wide and took in one of her nipples. Licking, sucking and biting it before she knew what was happening. Her body jerked and her head slammed back hard against the pillows. "Oh Mako!"

His hands not missing a beat drug down her body and cupped her through her underwear. She moaned loudly and his fingers pressed through the fabric.

"You're soaking through the fabric love." Mako grunted against her chest moving towards the other nipple.

Korra snapped out of her hazy mind in the seconds it took for him to say that and flipped him over onto his back in one swift motion. His eyes widened in shock and she straddled his waist and laughed.

"Aw babe! It's my turn remember?" Her eyes gleamed with mischief and she rocked back against his erection. The shock on his face immediately turned into pleasure as his eyes rolled back in his head. She laughed remembering what he said to her the other night. "Is that what you needed babe? Right…THERE?" She ground her hips hard against his and he groaned loudly, grabbing her hips hard.

"You're trying to kill me." He groaned again bucking his hips into her. She stifled a moan and moved her hands over his chest to the waist band of his work pants. She quickly undid the top button and slid down the zipper. Mako's eyes widened again and his hand covered hers.

"Korra…"

She cut him off, "Sssh I'm returning the favor." She winked. _Besides, _she thought, _I don't know how long I could keep your Christmas present a secret if you kept what you were doing up._ She smiled at him and to herself, pulling his pants off of him and sliding down to face level with his crotch. She looked down at the briefs that were just barely holding in his erection.

"So!" she said gripping the elastic and then looking back up at him while slowly pulling them down. "What are you getting ME for Christmas?" She smirked.


	16. Christmas Eve Dinner

**Authors Note: Thanks to Betty Box, Mandy, and another Guest for reviewing. And to all you other frequent reviewers, :) you rock. Seriously! lol and on a side note, Fire Wolf you guy's reviews really do make my day. Your latest in particular made me laugh and start writing today. Thanks to everyone! **

**"Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart . . ." ~ William Wordsworth**

The next day Korra went out with a shopping list for dinner, and Mako went out with a shopping list for Korra's present. They were gone almost all day until Korra came back around 5 to cook dinner. When she got there the house was quiet except for the sound of someone working down a couple houses down. She smiled and breathed in the quiet. Everywhere she'd gone today had been packed with people making last minute dinner plans and buying gifts. She was glad what she planned to get Mako was super simple. She set the groceries down and quickly fixed Mako's present before hiding it under their bed.

Pulling out the turkey, boxed mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, and gravy mix, Korra set to work making all the food and by seven Bolin and Asami had arrived and the food was almost done.

"Wow Korra it smells fantastic in here!" Asami said taking off her coat and brushing off the snow.

"Yeah whens it going to be ready I'm starving." Bolin said hovering behind her trying to sneak a bite of Mashed potatoes.

Korra swatted his hand away. "In about 5 minutes! Go wash your hands Bo and stop picking at the food!"

"Yeeess Ma'am" Bo pouted then smiled as her washed his hands in the sink. Asami laughed, waiting in line behind him to wash his hands.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked taking the turkey out of the oven.

"I don't know but he said if he wasn't here by 7:30 to eat without him." Bo said

"Eat without him!? Really?" Korra spun around and looked at Bo.

"Yeah what's wrong? Can't eat without Mako?"

"N-no it's just that its Christmas Eve and I worked hard on the food and… never mind I guess it is stupid." She turned around and started gathering plates. Picking up the forth one with a heavy sigh and setting it on the counter just in case. Bo and Asami looked at each other but picked up the food and brought it to the table to help.

_It's my first Christmas Eve away from my family._ Korra thought, _I kind of wanted my other family to at least be together._ She brought the turkey over with a carving knife and looked at the clock. 7:30 on the dot. She glanced at the door and then looked at Bolin.

"Hey Bo do you know how to carve the turkey? Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah I know how! Hand me the knife." He smiled and stood up carving it pretty well to Korra's relief. She sat down on the other side of Asami and smiled, holding up her plate for Bo to put turkey on it. They all had a nice dinner and talked and laughed, and not once did Korra feel like the third wheel she was just…missing something, someone. She kept glancing at the door with every passing hour. Finally it was about 9 o'clock and the turkey was doing its best to put everyone to sleep.

Bo yawed and talked at the same time "ooI theenk we're going to bed." He finished off stretching and rubbing his belly.

"I agree" Asami said in a low voice nodding.

"Okay" Korra said drying the last plate from washing the dishes. Asami had washed, Korra had dried. "That's for helping with the dishes!"

"No problem! Dinner was amazing Korra you did a good job."

"Thanks" Korra said and Bo and Asami left to go to bed. She looked at the door one more time and then at the left overs on the stove next to Mako's empty plate. She walked over and dished some of each out onto it and put it in the microwave with a note on the door. She went to bed a couple minutes later and soon fell asleep with the exhausting day she'd had.

Mako walked in around 10 and saw that everyone had gone to bed. He felt bad but he'd been out all day making Korra's present. He was starving so he went into the kitchen we're the smell of dinner still lingered in the air. He saw the note on the microwave and read it.

Mako,

Hope everything's okay. I saved you some dinner.

It's not great but it was pretty good and at least filling.

Come to bed after you finish. It'll be weird sleeping without you.

Korra

He smiled and heated up the food. Bringing it over to counter he dug in and was surprised at how good it was. Usually he cooked so it came as a surprise that Korra could cook so well. After he was done he set his dish in the sink and pulled off his shirt heading to his room. He'd finished her present earlier than he thought he would even though he'd started it around noon.

Walking in he saw Korra piled up on what had become her side of the bed. It was closest to the bathroom and furthest from the door. He smiled at her sleeping form and then stopped once he heard her talking.

"M-Mako what do you mean?"

"Korra?" he asked not sure if she was dreaming or really asking him a question.

"But you said you loved me first!" she started crying in her sleep and tossing and turning. He knew it was a dream but kept listening as he quickly pulled off his jeans and pulled on some sweat pants. "See, I knew this would happen…" she whispered. "…ill move out tomorrow."

That got his attention "WHAT!? Korra." He whispered "Kor Kor please wake up. Korra?"

"Mmmm what?" Korra rolled over and furrowed her eyebrows at him rubbing her eye. "Am I crying?"

"Yeah you were having a bad dream. You were talking about moving out. Please don't move out." He looked at her, eyes widened and she had to grin even though she was beginning to remember her dream and didn't like it.

"Why would I move out Mako?"

"I don't know you were saying things like 'see I knew this would happen I'll move out tomorrow' and I may have freaked a little bit."

She laughed and pulled him down to snuggle with her. "I don't sleep well now when you're not with me. I've gotten used to feeling safe and comfortable."

He smiled folding her up in his arms and laid down fully on the bed. "That's a good thing."

She curled up in his arms and hid her face in his chest. _Yeah_ she thought _Tomorrow's present is going to be perfect._ "Thanks Mako. Goodnight. Oh and you're not off the hook for ditching me at dinner. I'm just too tired to ask right now."

He smiled. "I'll tell you why I was late tomorrow. I love you Korra. Goodnight."

She frowned to herself in his chest but snuggled in closer to show her affection. She was nervous about tomorrow now, but still a little bit excited.

**Authors Note (again): Microsoft Word definately says this is 1,176 words... not 840. -.-**


	17. Christmas Morning

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry for not updating as usual; things have been crazy at my house and school for the last couple days and blah. You know the drill. For the people whose daily guilty pleasure this is ;) I'm truly sorry and I will make it up to you by writing these chapter's kick ass. :D Promise. For the people who write negative nasty things on the reviews… write your own story and leave mine alone. Love you all! Even the haters who took time to hate! Here we go…**

Christmas Morning:

Bolin and Asami were already sitting on the couch with coffee at 9 when Korra and Mako stumbled out of their room, eyes bleary with sleep or lack thereof.

"Hey guys want some coffee?" Bolin said holding his cup up.

"Yes! Please!" Korra said not stopping to talk before breezing past them into the kitchen.

"There are presents under the tree?" Bolin said pointing to the Charlie brown twig in the corner of the apartment.

"Very good Einstein, you've discovered a little known fact about Christmas! People find presents under trees if they look."

"Ha-ha." Bolin said narrowing his eyes at Mako. "I'm serious bro, why are there presents under the tree? I thought we weren't going to get anyone anything this year?"

"I couldn't help it." Korra said walking back into the room, handing a cup of coffee to Mako.

He made a mental note how awesome it was that she didn't have to ask. She just knew he wanted coffee. She even made it right! He took a sip as he watched her explain the presents. He hadn't known she'd gotten them anything either.

"I was out shopping and I saw things I knew you'd like. Here. I'm excited about this one." Korra said grinning wide as she handed it to Bolin. "I know it's stupid, but with you being an earth bender and your sense of humor I laughed when I saw them."

Bolin looked at the tree. One present for him and he assumed the other was for Asami since there was only two wrapped the same way. Other than those there were two more wrapped in different paper. He wondered about those. Slowly he peeled back the paper and started laughing and screaming with joy immediately. "HULK GLOVES! THE ONES THAT TALK! These are awesome Korra! I can earth bend and it will look real!" **(AU: I know this is going against the time period and all but I couldn't help it. It made me laugh when I thought about it. I'm sorry.)**

"That's what I thought. I was like 'Bolin would love these'." Korra smiled and Bolin hugged her.

"Okay Asami here's yours." Korra said handing a present over to her.

Asami looked surprised and then smiled. "You didn't have to do that Korra!" she said honestly.

"I wanted to! I love giving presents!" Korra said excited. "Open it!"

"Okay okay!" Asami looked down and ripped off the paper. The plain box that was underneath fell into her lap and she search for the opening.

"HULK SMASH!" Bolins gloves yelled and he trotted around the room ecstatically punching things. They all laughed and Asami found the edge of the cardboard box. Lifting the lid she was embarrassed to find that she had the same reaction Bolin had towards his gloves.

"You didn't!" Asami squealed staring at the contents of the box. "Oh my god Korra! My boots!"

Korra laughed and watched Asami pull the boots that the whole city had been coveting out of the box. Every day when Korra would meet Asami for lunch they'd walk past the window at a local shop and Asami would point out the high heeled leather death traps she called 'her boots' in the store window. They were a lot of money and Asami could afford them but she would never spend THAT much money on herself. So Korra bought them.

"THESE ARE…THESE ARE!" Asami stopped talking and started pulling them on over her skinny jeans. They fit her long legs perfectly and she strutted around in them following Bolin around the room while he smashed things.

"So! Where's my present?" The arms that wrapped around her waist said and she grinned.

"I got you two things, but I'd rather give them too you later." She said leaning against him.

He bent down and nuzzled her ear, whispering in it. "After last night I owe YOU one love." And he kissed her collar bone as her eyes closed.

"AH! KORRA YOU ARE THE BEST GIFT GIVER EVER!" Asami squealed looking down at her boots.

Korra, no brought back into the now, took a step forward and laughed as she plopped down on the couch carefully with her coffee.

"I got you something too but it's not even close to this amazing." Asami said walking into Bolins room. "Hang on I'll be right back!"

Bolin finally took off the gloves and walked back over to the couch standing in front of Korra. "Me and Asami picked out and split both of you guy's gifts. Neither of us were sure what to get at least one of you so we combined our presents. Oh and Korra! I LOVE these! Thank you!"

"No problem Bo!" Korra said smiling and looked at Mako who was heading towards the tree.

"I got you something too bro." Mako said picking up the two presents left under the tree. He handed Bolin his and as Asami joined them with two boxes in her hands she set them down to take hers from Mako also. Mako sat next to Korra on the couch and threw his free hand around her as he picked up the coffee he'd sat down on the table with his other hand. "I hope you guys like them." Mako said unsure while sipping his coffee.

Asami now totally excited tore into hers and Bo was so busy staring in awe at her eagerness he waited till she was done to open his. "Matching driving gloves?" Asami said excited but confused on how Mako knew.

Mako shrugged, "I asked Korra what she got you and she helped me pick something out."

Asami smiled ecstatically and pulled them on too. "Now I'll be SO badass riding around in my convertible. I love you guys so much! Best Christmas ever!"

Mako smiled and looked at Bolin who was now tearing his way into his present. His eyes flew to the little slip of paper that was taped to the bottom of the empty box once he got it unwrapped, and felt a little disappointed. Mako smiled knowingly. Slowly Bolin pulled the paper out and read what was on it; it was a receipt and a claim ticket.

**Republic City Pet Adoption Clinic**

Pet Species: Fire Ferret

Given Name: Pabu

Sex: Male

Age: 6 Months

Pick up Date: 12/25/2012

Bolins eyes flew open wide; he dropped the box and flew out of the apartment down, only to fly back inside to grab his coat and Asami's hand. Screaming as he ran out the door dragging Asami with him "Mako's the best! Be back later! I have a new friend to pick up!" and he slammed the door.

Mako laughed and Korra smiled snuggling into him. "I hope you were right about finally letting him have a pet in the apartment." Mako said holding her a little tighter.

"Eh…" Korra shrugged. "You know he'll love it so much the poor things feet will never touch the apartment floor!"

Mako chuckled. "Speaking of…" Mako said standing up and grabbing Korra's coat. She stood too and put their cups in the sink, then walked over the Mako curiously. He motioned to the door and shook out the coat sleeves before helping her into it.

"What...Where are we…"

"We're going to go see your present." Mako said excitedly while opening up the door.

"Just see it? What do you mean Mako what is it?" Korra said skeptically.

"Just wait!" Mako said taking her hand and walking with her down the side walk.

"It's cold out here Mako why don't we just drive!?" Korra whined.

"Because it's not that far Korra! Look, we're here! TADAAAA!"

"It's…. A shack." Korra said blandly.

"Not just any shack Korra!" Mako said putting a key into the door and opening it.

Korra's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open! It was so much bigger looking inside and the heat that blew out of it was warm and snuggly, just perfect for what it was built for! How did he know?

**Authors Note: Guess what it is. :) No, it is not their own house OR a closet for Korra…. Think… what does Korra love?**


	18. Best Christmas EVER!

**Authors Note: Everyone who guessed was right! You guys are too smart for your own good lmao. Also! Since I forgot to credit the new peeps that reviewed my story in the last chapter I'll credit them now because everyone deserves a shout out. :)** **arrancar125, Vino'sGirl22, and Purrsephone, are new. I do read everything all of you guys post about the chapters and I appreciate what you say SO much! Sometimes it's more addicting to keep hitting refresh to see if there are more reviews than to read the college books I'm forced to. Which is not good, but more fun. ;) love ya lots! **

Korra's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Mako. "Is this really what I think it is? This close to the apartment? Who owns this property Mako?"

"It's part of the apartment property." Mako said. "I talked to the landlord and he said it would be an okay addition to the vacant lot, and that especially if it was for the Avatars dog, it would be fine. Do you like it? Do you think Naga will like her new house? You travel to Air Temple Island every morning to pick her up for work; I figured this would save you some time." Mako said suddenly nervous.

Korra threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before pulling away to run inside and check it out. The Polar bear dog house had a small Window unit with air and heat and a steal cage in the corner with Naga's food in it. _Smart,_ Korra thought. _Naga won't eat too much of her food if she can't get to it. _Taking up most of the one room little shack was the giant cushy blue pad that was to be Naga's bed.

"I figured you'd just have to come and get her in the mornings like always, and let her go pee before heading to work. But at least maybe since you didn't have the long trip; you could sleep in a little longer too and see Naga more often."

"It's perfect Mako, seriously." Korra said looking around. It was perfect for Naga, not too small but not a whole huge house either. It would keep her warm and safe and close to Korra, she loved it! Being away from Naga had been the only down side of moving off of Air Temple Island and now they'd see each other even on weekends!

"I'm glad you like it." Mako said relieved. "That's why I missed dinner last night, I'm sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean too but I had to get this done in time."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him and got close to his face, scrutinizing his features. Then laughed, breaking at his bewildered look. "You're off the hook, even though I was disappointed and third wheel!"

"I'm sorry." Mako said smiling at her laugh. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers. "You know I love you."

Korra's eyes went wide. _Oh yeah! Mako's present!_ She thought screaming at herself excitedly.

"What?" Mako said worried now that he saw her expression.

"Nothing!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. "I just want to give you your Christmas present now so hurry up and lock the door back and let's go!"

"Okay okay! Relax Korra! You're going to pull my arm off!" He pulled his arm from hers and locked the door back to Naga's new apartment. As soon as he was done though, she was back to pulling him by the arm back to the apartment. He chuckled and let her drag him up the stairs and through the door where she pushed in on the couch and ran to their room.

"Okay!" She said coming back and standing in front of him with her hands behind her back. "I hope this isn't lame I…"

He cut her off. "Nothing you give me could be lame. Now give me it!" He said greedily holding out his hands. She laughed and handed it to him as he tore through the paper. His face turned confused as he held it up to look at it. "Olives?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled nervously "Nope! There are no olives in that container at all."

He looked even more confused as he looked at the jar in his hand. The greenish liquid sloshed around and he looked back up at her, eyebrows still knit together. "Olive juice?" he asked trying again and still not understanding.

She took a deep breath, "I love you too."

His eyes went wide and he looked at the jar and then up at her. His smile was wide and he finally got what the present was. He set it down and jumped up, picking her up and kissing her passionately. She squealed and giggled before kissing him back with her whole heart. It'd been easier to say than she thought it would.

He put her down but didn't move his arms away from her waist. "Best Christmas present ever!" He said, the smile still not fading in the least bit. She was so relieved he didn't think it was stupid and was still a little breathless from the kiss and the anxiety she'd beaten down before saying it. "God I love you!" He said pulling her to him and squeezing her. She giggled and he held her tight, kissing her hair.

"I was so worried you'd think it was stupid, or say 'that's it?'." She laughed nuzzling her head into his neck.

He chuckled and kissed her hair again. "Is that it?" he said mockingly and she pulled away gently slapping his chest but smiling.

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her chastely before pulling back and staring in her eyes. "Say it again?" he asked blushing a little as she smiled back at him.

Her eyes softened almost immediately as he stared into them and when she said "I love you Mako", the truth was written in them plain as day. His heart almost gave out on him and he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Now where are we going?" Korra laughed tossing her head back to look where Mako was walking. He immediately bent his head down using her curiosity as an advantage and kissed a line down her throat, making her gasp and moan. "Oh" was all she said as he kicked the door shut behind them. "I guess this isn't a good time to bring up the second present then huh?" she asked laughing as he threw her down onto the bed.

"Depends." He said climbing on top of her and kissing her soundly.

"On what?" she breathed pulling away slightly and then kissing him back.

"On if it's as good as the last one." Mako said dragging his lips down her throat to the collar of her shirt.

She laughed and her chest rose to brush against his and then back down. His hands found the hem of her shirt as his lips licked and kissed her collar bone. He groaned loudly in frustration as she pushed him back and off of her as she stood up.

"I think you might like it better." she said as she walked out of the room. "Stay there!" she called over her shoulder from somewhere in the house. He sat up on the edge of the bed and bounced his foot in anticipation. At this point he didn't care what it was as long as Korra hurried up and got her skinny ass back in there. Was it weird to miss her that much when she left the room?

"Okay." She said and he looked up at the door way. His mouth watered and then went dry all at the same time. His eyes were wide and his hands gripped the edge of the bed.


	19. Was that good for you?

**Authors Note: Thanks to Katara-zuko1714, Serena, and NyanNyan. The new reviewers. And Thanks aaaall my other loves who read this constantly! I'm pretty sure this is what you've been waiting on the whole time ;) although what kind of writer would I be if I let it end to quickly? :) Lots of love! …Molly!**

**P.S….. Olive Juice sounds like I love you and when Mako first told her he loved her and she joked about Olive Juice it made her want to tell him the way she remembered teasing him….. I don't know maybe it was a stupid idea lol oh well I'm too last to rewrite it. **

"K-Korra what's…" he swallowed "…that?"

She smiled wide and walked into the room a little more kicking the door shut behind her. She twirled in a circle to show it off and met his eyes as she leaned against the door. "You like?"

His mouth hung open again and he twirled his finger in the air to make her spin again. She was in nothing but a pair of light blue underwear and a bra. It was trimmed with black lace and hugged her curves perfectly. The way the underwear cupped her butt had Mako wishing suddenly, he WAS those underwear. She leaned against the door again and met his eyes with the most evil smirk he'd ever seen on her face before. He was gone, he didn't think by now he could get any harder. He raised his hand and using a single finger motioned for her to come over. "You're gorgeous! Take it off." He said suddenly very needy.

She giggled and slowly strutted over to him. She stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed and as he reached for her she quickly pushed him back, letting him hit the soft bed behind him. She climbed on top of him and straddled his sides, gently resting her bottom just below his belly button. She slid her hands up his sides under his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Running her fingernails lightly down his chest she smirked at him again. "Are you telling the Avatar what to do?" she said with mock outrage.

He chuckled darkly and ran his hands from her knees up to her thighs, lightly caressing her soft skin. She titled her head back, reveling at his warm hands. She was so nervous but she knew how to hide it well. The evil smirk did well to hide the nervous grimace her body felt like making. His hands did feel good though and there was nothing more in the world she wanted right now than to be with with him. His fingers on either side of her thighs slid up and under the elastic of her underwear, one hand cupping her butt, the other hand reaching for her center. She quickly wiggled away from the second and stopped him.

"What?" he asked confused. He thought it was just going to be like the other two times they'd fooled around.

"I… I want to do this for real Mako, if you're ready" She looked down at him seriously but underneath her expression he saw the nervousness for the first time. _Nervousness of asking the question, or nervous of actually having sex? Or both? _He thought as his hand in front slid around to cup her butt with the other one.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked sincerely. "Korra I can wait for as long as you need me to. We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with…"

"Mako." She said gently interrupting him. "I went out and bought lingerie, I said **I **want to do this for real Mako if **YOU'RE** ready, I'm on top of you not vice versus. I'm ready Mako and I appreciate your gentlemanliness but…" she slid her fingers under the waist band of his pants and popped open the button. "I just really want this." She grinned feeling more confident now and his face flushed.

"This has GOT to be a dream." Mako said closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the bed.

"Mmmm well then let's make it the best dream ever." Korra said as she slid off of his legs, taking his pants with her.

Mako sat up quickly and looked around now half dressed. "Korra I…I…I love you so much!" he choked out trying to clear his head of images from the last time she pulled his pants off.

* * *

Flashback:

She had asked him what he was getting her for Christmas as she pulled down his boxers. He was about to lie and answer 'I don't know yet', until her mouth slid over the tip of him and he forgot everything he was about to say. "Jeez Korra!" he half screamed and she took in a little more of him.

"You like that baby?" She'd asked pulling back and looking up at him with a smirk. He'd almost cum then with those blue eyes looking up at him from her erotic position over him but he held out wanting more. With no brain activity working at all he just nodded… a lot, and she continued running her tongue around the tip of his dick. Closing her mouth tightly then pushing him inside to make the pressure better for him as she took him into her mouth. Once her mouth watered around him and she could wrap her tongue around him she sucked hard and he started seeing stars.

"Korra! Korra! I'm I'm oh yes Korra!" he had panted as she bobbed her head back and forth. He had been working hard to speak his whole body was aching and his hands gently gripped her head as she moved up and down. "Korra I'm coming!" He gasped out quickly. And as his dick hit the back of her throat he exploded.

He hadn't thought she would know what she was doing but he remembered that as he lied there feeling her swallow around him that night, she might as well be a freaking expert.

...End of Flashback

* * *

"I love you too." She giggled seeing his face as it shot up to look at her. "What?" she asked still laughing a little.

"I…I really don't want this to be a dream." He said breathlessly as he looked at her standing a couple steps away from him. His eyes traveled up her body again and back down to her hips as she sauntered over to him sitting on the bed.

She smiled to herself as she straddled his lap. He only had his boxer briefs on now and she wrapped her arms around his neck and back feeling ALL his hard muscles as she sat down rubbing against the bulge in his underwear. "Me neither." She gasped rubbing against him again stealing pleasure from the friction.

His hands shot out to grab her hips and he groaned feeling hot and needy now more than ever. Finally his animal instincts took over and sweet Mako disappeared. He wanted to give her what she wanted and he knew just how to do it. He stood up quickly and she gasped surprised, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the wall and pressed her against it as his hips bucked into hers hard. One…two…three quick and hard shoves against her through their underwear and she screamed out his name shuddering in the quickest orgasm she'd ever had.

"Oh my god." She panted gripping his shoulders tighter as her insides twirled around twitching and dancing in her lower belly. She was so wet now and a little ashamed at how easy it had been to send her over the edge like that.

He grinned and carried her over to the bed, lying down on top of her. "Was that good for you?" he asked kissing her collar bone up her neck to look at her face.

She was stubborn, always had been and wasn't going to give up so quickly. She was scared he thought this little adventure was over, but oh no. That wasn't going to happen. Still out of breathe she looked at him squinting her eyes and smiling sexily. Her chest heaved into his with her ragged breaths and she tried to ignore ache in her nipples underneath her bra as she whispered to him. "It was great baby but I'd have rathered you joined me."

He saw the stubbornness and smiled knowing how to throw her off guard. "Oh baby I'm saving that for last don't you know? You're going to be screaming my name all night! I'm just getting started."

He saw her eyes widen and the smile disappear seconds before her bra was pushed down and his lips and tongue found her hard nipple. "OH!" was all she said as he hips pressed harder against him. His full weight had her pinned against the bed and for some reason it turned her on even more that she knew she could wiggle or squirm. His warm skin felt so good against hers and his… _oh god his teeth!_ Her mind went blurry as he pulled and sucked at her nipples. _He couldn't make her come again by just sucking there right?_ She thought as she denied the building pressure between her legs. That oh so familiar ache.

His face moved to the next nipple as she felt his shift over top of her a little. He eyes were closed now and her head thrown back against the pillows, she was in too much pleasure to care what he was doing to look. Until of course she felt his warm hand slide over the inside of her thigh. She felt her nipples harden, pulling tighter and he bit down on it at the same time. She gripped the bed. "Mako!" she breathed. _How was this possible!_ He released his teeth only to mite down again on the other and she exploded before his hand could ever get in her pants. _This is insane!_ She thought as she rode out her second orgasm, his hot lips running down over her shaking body towards her underwear.

The ache between her legs hurt now! It hurt sooo good. She knew instinctively how to fix it but just as she was about to say something, a hard and warm… finger slipped in and touched the aching wetness. "You're… You're going to kiiiiiill me!" she moaned riding his finger as he pumped it in and out of her touching where he knew she needed it.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry… she'll finish again next chapter… ;)**


	20. Right there!

**Authors Note: Thanks to epiccupcakeisEPIC, MakorraLuvr, and Clar1ssa for the new reviews. I know have 104 and I'm out of my mind extactic. Thanks alot guys! Here's what you've all been waiting for. :)**

Recap: "You're… You're going to kiiiiiill me!" she moaned riding his finger as he pumped it in and out of her touching where he knew she needed it.

She could feel it touching places that felt good, but already having to orgasms this one was going to take a while to build. She didn't want him to stop though and smiled breathlessly as she saw his muscular forearm move back and forth. Suddenly she remembered something.

"M-Mako…" she started trying to wrap her head around the feels he was giving her.

He looked at her concerned for a minute as he slowed down but kept pumping in and out. He was on his knees in between her legs and by now had completely taken off her bottom underwear. "What's wrong do you want me to stop?"

_No! _ Her body screamed "Yes!" she said quickly before she changed her mind.

He looked surprised but quickly pulled his fingers out worried. She motioned for him to crawl back up towards her face and as his face came flush with hers she tangled her legs in his and flipped them over. "Sorry babe but you made me forget just whose Christmas present this was for a minute." She said straddling him again narrowly avoiding the tent in his boxers for now.

"Aw! I was having fun unwrapping it though!" he said relieved she was okay and back to the witty banter.

She laughed and reached behind her unclasping the disheveled bra. "You were doing a horrible job at it love." She smiled through her laugh as she tossed the bra into the corner.

His eyes widened and she felt a soft bump on her bottom as his penis jerked. His hands reached up to cup her breasts and she loved how perfectly they fit in his oh so warm palms. Watching him stare at her chest she reached behind her and pulled at the legs of his boxers, sliding them down ever so gently towards his knees. He sucked in a breathe and his hands squeezed a little harder as she released his lower half, only for the boxers to get stuck half way down his legs after she couldn't reach any farther. She lifted herself lightly watching his eyes as he reluctantly let go of her breasts, and she slid down past his throbbing dick to sit on his thighs. She could see him now bobbing just in front of her waiting warmth and she reached for his boxers again a little bit frustrated that this wasn't as sexy as she planned. He laughed seeing her brow furrow and sat up to cup her face. His cock hit her stomach and her breathe caught but then focused on his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, and sexy, and smart and perfect Korra. Nothing you could EVER do would ruin how I feel about you and you're doing just fine." He said as he reached behind her and kicked off his boxers onto the floor.

"Really?" she said finally letting her eyes soften and relax, doubt written all over her face.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her nose quick before saying "of course Korra! You mean everything to me we could stop right now if you changed your mind and I would be content with just snuggling with you! After I took a very long cold shower of course." He added the part at the end to make her smile and it worked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back just as much until he jerked away from her a little bit with a groan. "GOOD…. Aaaaah Korra!" he gritted his teeth and worked hard at keeping still.

She had lifted herself over him and slid onto him quickly as far as she could before stopping and cringing. She looked down in pain and in curiosity as his face shot to look up at the ceiling in pleasure and an extreme desire to move within her. His hands automatically went to her hips and slowly they met each other's gaze.

"Well I guess there's no going back now." He huffed trying to control the little signals flaring up all over his body that told him to continue on.

She opened her mouth to talk, eyes wide and meeting his and then just closed it and shook her head no in agreement. He laughed. "Are you okay?" God she was killing him.

She nodded yes looking down again and then slowly she smiled. She looked at him, back to being the confident sexy girl she was when she started this and said it. "Yup!" she said as she moved a little and he sucked in air through his teeth.

"H-here ya know what? Let's um oooooh god Korra…" he shuddered and then helped her wrap her legs around his waist. "… Let me flip you over for a couple minutes." He quickly turned with him still in her and she cringed as finally he lay on top of her. Him sliding in a little deeper. He laughed at her expression nervously. "Y-yeah I know I'm sorry I tried. This is my first time too I just… this is ridiculous!" He outright started laughing loudly and through the pain of him moving with his laughter she couldn't help but to laugh to at them being such dorks. It was so awkward and embarrassing but at the same time they were fine with that because they were with each other.

Eventually though she noticed that when he laughed a little and moved it started to feel good and she moaned once cutting off his laugh as he felt her muscles move inside her. He leaned down and kissed her and her tongue shot into his mouth. His body reacted pushing into her and she moaned against his lips. He began to slowly slide in and out, and her breathing faltered in pleasure. _He was hot. Really hot but but _"Ooooooh Mako!" she gasped as he moved inside her. The pain was still a dull thud that flared with each heartbeat in the back of her mind but she didn't care with the pleasure being so much better. He kissed beside her mouth and down her neck before he buried his head in it panting. The slow pace had his body in a frenzy and he was doing all her could to make this slow and less painful for her.

Finally Korra could feel that need take over the awkward part of them being together and grabbed his shoulders sliding them down to his back before digging her nails in. Pain? What Pain? She needed MORE like now. Faster, harder, deeper, whatever it was she wanted it now!

"More!" She yelled gripping harder. And he slammed into her in surprise and a slip of his control before he stopped inside of her.

"W-What really?" he panted looking at her face. This was not like the times he thought about doing this with her and did it by himself. This was SO much better. This was so much harder to control with her feeling so good. He knew there were things he was supposed to remember to do but for the life of him all he could think about was NOT slamming into her like he wanted. And now what was she saying? What exactly does 'more' mean?

"More!" she screamed again now frantic that he stopped. "Like… faster, harder, deeper just MORE! Keep going!" her hands slid down to his butt and pushed him in a little deeper and she moaned. His head flew back and when he got ahold of himself he pulled out and followed her orders slamming back in. He watched her face for signs of pain or being scared but all he saw were her blue eyes rolling back in her head. "Yes! Just l-like that! Oh!" She was gasping for breath and he was panting hard.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She was liking this! He was doing a good job! He brought her knees up so that her feet layed flush against the bed and then with each thrust used his hips to spread her legs wider. His arms were getting tired of the push up routine so he slid his legs up to rest on his knees as he pulled her up to meet his hips. She was so warm and slick and he loved it but he was focusing mainly on her face. Her head thrown back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut, her hands having been on his back were now resting on his chest moving with him as he thrust. He accidently shifted a little and when he hit somewhere deeper than he expected she reacted like he'd never seen.

Screaming in a high pitched, very un-Korra like fashion her back arched and she said something it would take him years to forget. "Yes! Fuck yes! THERE! FUCK ME THERE!" His blood ran hot and, his breathing if labored before, sky rocketed. He slammed into that spot and his eyes began to cloud over. He knew it wasn't going to be long for him now but she wanted him there by god he'd be there.

She didn't know what she was feeling. This was a pleasure so different from the ones he usually gave her. This was a deep and primal need that flared inside her and it was building. She knew it would crash and it would feel good, but with the immense pleasure it was building she knew the crash was going to rock her hard and she got scared and excited at the same time. This was nothing like what they had been doing. He kept going, slamming into that bundle of nerves and the seconds he'd be gone felt like an eternity.

There it was. The crash, she could see the drop off now like the plunge in a roller coaster. She braced herself and as he slammed into her she fell. She couldn't scream for lack of air in her lunges but she felt herself grip him hard as he swelled and exploded within her. His own deep, husky groan tearing the room apart as he continued to slid in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

When they finally stopped writhing in pleasure and their heads stopped the spinning, dizzy tingling they'd started, Mako collapsed on top of her. Burying his head in her neck, them still attached. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while her heart beat slowed and closed her eyes enjoying the weight of him pressed against her. Something about this right here made her feel so safe and content. More so than she'd ever felt before. He turned his head and lazily kissed her neck chastely, taking deep slow breaths of her hair and soft skin. Eventually he scooted down, pulling out of her, and rested his head on her chest as her fingers ran through his hair.

_Best Christmas ever._ He thought mindlessly running his fingers over her soft but firm abdomen.


	21. Porn (lmao best chapter name ever!)

**Authors Note: I love you guys! Suyi is my new reviewer but to all my loyal followers you are so freaking amazing and if i didnt think about Makorra all day when im bored and day dreaming in class... this wouldnt be here right now. lol It also mostly because im addicted to reading the reviews that i keep posting new chapters... not gonna lie. This one's Kind of short but it sets the scene for some other chapters. To be Continued...**

They hadn't said anything in the last 10 minutes, but it didn't seem to matter. With Korra running her hands soothingly through Mako's hair and Mako running his hands up and down her soft skin, they didn't have to talk. Eventually though true to form Korra's mind caught up with her and she broke the sweet silence.

"Merry Christmas" she grinned closing her eyes again and concentrating on the warm breathes that were landing on her stomach. Warm air blew stronger against it as Mako silently chuckled and her grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Merry Christmas doesn't even cover it. Merry isn't a big enough word. More like Fantastic Christmas or Amazing Christmas. All I know is that this is THE best Christmas in the entire world."

She laughed "Why? Because you got laid?"

He looked up at her smiling still but more serious. "No not at all! It's perfect because you said you loved me, I got to be with you mentally and physically, and we are in a warm, food filled house for the first time in years. Nothing could be more perfect! You were wrong earlier, I love you, but you were wrong..." He gave her a look that said 'Don't argue just listen'. "…the best present you gave me was the I Love You Olives. Don't get me wrong the underwear is…" he shivered and licked the valley between her breasts laying kisses along the way. "…amazing…" he said once he was done "but the I Love You made me want to hear you say it every day, all day!"

She grinned unable to stay serious because it was making her feel vulnerable. "Are you trying to say I suck at sex and I should just stick to saying I Love You?"

He narrowed his eyes and crawled back up to where his face was aligned with hers. Getting to his knees he pulled her arms quickly up over her head and leaned down next to her ear. "There were other things I want to hear every day, all day too Miss Avatar. One particular sentence had me going absolutely mad that whole time. You know how much I loved what we just did. Don't play dumb with me." He said lowly into her ear and he bit and sucked on her ear lobe."

"Mmmm what sentence?" She said partly not remembering, partly just wanting him to whisper it into her ear.

"I think it was something like 'Oh yes Mako. Fuck me right there'" he whispered grinning at the way her chest heaved with it getting harder for her to breath.

"O-Oh yeah… that… you liked that!? I thought it sounded like a bad porn movie."

He lost it. Laughing loudly into her neck where he was trying to be sexy and kiss her he rolled over on the bed next to her giggling. "N-No i-it was Hot!" He said through his deep laugh. "Why? Have you watched porn?" He was mocking her and teasing and she decided to through it back at him.

"Yeah." She said getting up nonchalantly and gathering up the underwear and clothes they'd thrown all over the room. She walked over to her bag in the corner and fished out some clean underwear while he sat up shocked.

"Wait What!? Really?" He said eyeing her full naked body as he sat there in the bed.

"Yeah Mako it's no big deal. What? Did you think it was only for guys? Girls like watching it too!" she said it as casually as possible and turned so he couldn't see her smile. She had watched it maybe a couple times but it was more fun screwing with him…. Literally. She giggled to herself and grabbed her towel.

"N-no I guess I knew that girls watched it too I just…you're so… really?"

"Yeah sure! Maybe we could watch it together some time!" She grabbed her towel and looked at him grinning. Really the thought creeped her out. She didn't want him looking at some naked chick on a screen with her in the room. But the look on his face was priceless.

"I-I…" He stopped. Them both hearing the front door of the apartment open and Bolin yell he was home from the living room. Korra took her chance and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower, as she turned to close the door though her smile faded a little seeing Mako's worried face. She hadn't expected that expression but he had shorts on and was out the door to greet Bolin before she could say anything.

It was 10 o'clock and still technically Christmas when she got out of the shower and walked into the living room. Bolin and Mako were messing around talking about something when she walked in to join them. Hair down and still damp, Mako kissed her cheek before walking off to get his shower. Bolin looked at her and squinted.

"What?" she asked willing her cheeks not to light up like the red Christmas lights outside.

"You and Mako… did it didn't you?" He said scrutinizing her face.

"Ha! No! Why would you say that?" she said busying herself with making Hot Chocolate. "Want some?" She pointed to the Hot Chocolate and he nodded still staring at her.

"You're trying to change the subject, it won't work." He said watching her.

She laughed and looked up at him. "No I'm not Bo! I just asked if you wanted Hot Chocolate! Why do you think me and Mako did…. That?" She wrinkled her nose in pretend disgust and he doubted himself for a minute. Then smiled.

"Cause Mako said so and I didn't believe him but…"

"WHAT! HE TOLD YOU! WHY WOULD HE… HE WOULDN'T… BOLIN!" she said yelling at him as he burst into laughter. She tried not to grin through her anger as she threw marshmallows at him but it didn't work. His laugh was contagious.

"What's so funny?" Mako said coming back in with just his sweat pants on and his hair all wet. Korra blushed both because of what just happened and the shirtlessness was making her remember details.

Bolin choked on his laughter and wheezed through his words. "Y-you and Korra…hahahaha You and Korra DID IT!"

Mako's face was mortified and his eyes shot to Korra. "I DIDN'T TELL HIM I PROMISE! OR AT LEAST I DIDN'T MEAN TO! HE TOLD ME YOU TOLD HIM! AND I FELL FOR IT! IM SORRY!"

Mako's hands ran down his face in embarrassment as he looked at his brother getting off the floor from his full blown laughing fit.

"Yeah and SHE threw Marshmallows at poor innocent me!" Bolin mock pouted.

Mako ignored him and looked at Korra making Hot Chocolate. "Will you make me some?" he said giving the small smile that he would usually give in public. He was back to being shy with Bolin making a big deal out of their sex life.

She smiled full and bright at him. Knowing he wasn't mad at her, just embarrassed. "SURE!" she said enthusiastically and pulled down another cup.

"Aaaanything for you Mako IIIII looooove you." Bolin mocked from behind Mako.

Korra just shrugged it off while Mako cringed. "I do love him Bo. To bad Asami's not here making YOU some Hot Chocolate." She said to sweetly and with a small grin. Bolins face fell and Mako laughed loudly startling both of them. He wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and looked at Bolin all smug.

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Aaaw! In all seriousness that's great. You finally told him you loved him?" Bolin said sitting on the bar stool in front of them.

Mako's arms tightened around her waist just a little and she smiled wider. "Yup! It was his Christmas present." She said innocently.

Bolin shot Mako a knowing look but let what he wanted to say go and settled with. "That's great! Whens the wedding?"

Korra rolled her eyes and handed Bolin his hot chocolate first to shut him up. She was still stirring hers and Mako's but for the second time that night she felt content and happy. At home with her second family; she loved them all very much.

"Merry Christmas guys!" she said handing Mako his cup and raising hers to toast them. "I love you both and I'm glad I got to spend this holiday with you."


	22. Now What?

**Authors Note: Fire Wolf… where do you think I write most of these? Lol I'm lucky I love biology because if I hadn't paid attention in that class last year id be failing Nutrition now. Lol She thinks I'm typing my notes… dumb biatch… I don't like her well enough to listen to what she says. ANYWAY! Here is the story. I'm sorry it's taking so long guys. I'm working two jobs and studying for College Finals! Blah. Enjoy!**

Mako woke up early Friday morning hot and sweaty. He looked down and almost literally stuck to him laid Korra, her hair a hot and sticky mess adding to the heat in the room. It was bright and he panicked, he usually got up when it was dark on Friday mornings to go to work. He rolled over and squinted into the sunlight at the Alarm clock on his desk. It was blank and dark, no glowing numbers at all. _SHIT! _He thought.

"SHIT!" he yelled rolling out of bed and throwing on his police academy dress pants. "What time is it? I'm going to be late! Why is it so god damn hot in here! We must have lost power! Korra get up!" He ran into the kitchen where the wall clock ran on batteries. 9 o'clock he was 30 minutes late and it'd take him 30 minutes to get there. He threw on his white button up as Korra came dragging her feet into the kitchen in her underwear and one of his t-shirts.

"Where's the fire?" she asked sitting on the bar stool.

"It's fucking 8:30 Korra! I had to be at work at 8!" He said scrambling to stuff his shirt ends into his pants. "Why aren't you getting dressed!?"

She shrugged "I only patrol the streets and capture bad guys then turn them into you guys. I'm kinda like my own boss. The Avatar trust fund kind of takes care of me money wise as long as I only spend about 15 dollars a day. Any extra I make on my own I can spend however."

"Well goodie for you!" Mako snarled as he pulled on his last boot and grabbed his keys. "Maybe you can stay home today and actually do something around here. Like get someone to fix the power."

She opened her mouth to yell at him for snapping at her but he slammed the door on his way out. "Ouch!" she said to no one walking into the kitchen. She brushed it off slowly getting over his cutting words and the lack of goodbye kiss she usually got. It was probably him just being grumpy and hot anyway she reasoned and started cooking some food.

A couple minutes later Bolin came ambling out of his room yawning.

"No work today?" she asked cracking a fox turtle egg into the skillet.

"Nope. They gave me a whole week off for Christmas. I don't go back until next Monday."

"Sweet!" Korra said excited. "Then you can help me do stuff around the house today. Mako kind of snapped at me this morning about it and it bothered me but he's kind of right, none of us have clean clothes…"

Bolin chuckled and nodding taking the plate of eggs Korra had made him out of her hand. "Thanks." He mumbled with a mouthful.

"No problem. First I have to make a call about the power though." She said looking at the thankfully still cool fridge and the eggs she'd made by fire bending under the frying pan. As soon as the words left her lips there was a big boom and the lights and air conditioning kicked on. "Never mind then!" she smiled "Straight to the laundry!".

"Sweet I'll do the laundry if you'll clean the bathrooms. I hate cleaning the bathrooms." Bolin said putting his plate in the sink.

"Okay and between louds of laundry wash the dishes! There are only 3 plates from dinner plus the plate and fork you just used." She had washed her own immediately after eating her eggs out of habit also since she could also water bend it had been one less dirty dish in the hot apartment.

"Deal." Bolin said walking to his room to put on some real shorts and another shirt. "Be back in a sec after I'm dressed."

"Ok yeah me too." Korra walked into her room and looked at her bag in the corner. She rifled through it and found a clean pair of shorts but no shirt. She kept Mako's on but put a bra on underneath. "Okay!" she said to herself as she looked around the room. She dumped her bag out of all the dirty clothes and folded the still clean ones up neatly and packed them back in her duffel. She was half way out of the room with an armful of Mako and her clothes when it occurred to her how weird it was that she was still packed and ready to go. It seemed like her whole life she'd been living out of that same bag of clothes and those same 10 outfits. Again she brushed it off and added the clothes to the hamper she headed to Mako's bathroom first. It was going to be a long day.

"KORRA!" she heard Bolin yell from the hallway as he flung himself through the guest bathroom door a little while later. "I messed up Korra! Oh shit oh shit he's going to kill me!"

"What Bo!?" Korra said panicked.

"Look!" Bolin said shoving a pink shirt into her face.

"Is this…. Oooooo Boliiiin! Mako's going to be so pissed! He only has two of these white shirts for work. What did you do?"

"I knoooow…" Bolin whined "I didn't know Mako's scarf was wrapped up in those white clothes I threw in the washer… and well their all pink now."

She gasped "What else is pink!?" she half screamed.

"Just some used-to-be-white towels, and a pair of your what I'm assuming used to be white underwear, Mako's shirt, and I think that's it… which by the way! Why do I have to wash YOUR underwear!?"

"Bolin…" Korra said exasperated "You volunteered to do laundry and I wash you and Mako's underwear all the time! I don't care about my underwear being pink now but we have to get Mako another shirt. Aren't these the expensive ones too?" Korra said knowing the answer but dreading it.

"Yup" Bolin sighed looking down.

"Okay stay here and finish the laundry, I'm done with this bathroom and all I have to do is pour some snow bowl into Mako's toilet and all the bathrooms are clean, so I'll run to the store and grab another shirt. Can you handle NOT dying anything else pink while I'm out!?" Bolin nodded profusely glad she came up with an answer. "Okay I'll be back soon."

He'd had a horrible day. Thing after thing just KEPT happening to him. On the way to work this morning the tire went flat on the Satomobile and when he pulled over to fix it Chief Bei Fong passed him in a squad car in pursuit of another car of Triple Threats. Of course she couldn't just squeal by and continue on with the chase and leave him alone to get to the station to Clock in. Oh no. That would have been too easy and nice.

"Mako get your sorry ASS to the station and clock in within the next 20 minutes or your ass is fired! Do you understand me!" she screamed in the air horn as they continued in pursuit of the men, speeding off into the distance.

"Shit!" he said again kicking the tire. Of course he made it there 22 minutes later and of course Lin checked and of course he got screamed at and fired…. Only to be rehired 5 minutes later when Agni Kai's robbed the bank down the road and half the police where still out hunting down Triple Threats. It had been a hell of a day and all he wanted was to go home. The anger and rage he'd been keeping in all day in hopes of being professional were starting to give way and it was only going to be so long before he blew up. He was exhausted but he was finally heading home, walking up the stairs to that sweet apartment with the comfy bed.

Bolin and Korra were sitting at the bar when he walked in and they both looked up quickly as he trudged in. Korra opened her mouth with a smile to greet him when he walked in but he just held up a hand and went to his room. They both cringed when they heard the door slam shut.

"Weeeeeell I'M out of here before this gets any worse!" Bolin said pushing in his stool. "He obviously didn't have a good day and I'm out!" He left out the apartment door just as Mako came storming out of his room, red faced and even more pissed than when he came home.

"What the FUCK is this!" he said shaking the pink shirt in her face.

"Mako." She said calmly trying to calm him down and relax him.

"NO!" he yelled. "You can't even FUCKING wash a shirt without ruining it? Did you learn ANYTHING useful in the 18 years you've been alive or has it all been about bending all four elements like the all mighty work free avatar you are?" he ridiculed and drug out the last couple words and she stood there shocked for a minute before she started to feel anger buzz through her veins.

"Wow Mako I got you a new…"

"Shut up!" he yelled cutting her off and the anger left her. _w-what?_ She thought a little hurt. They always argued and spit back and forth but he'd never told her to shut up. In fact he'd always encourage her to yell back so he could win the argument when she got to mad to think straight. This was different though. He wasn't wanting to make her mad and banter back and forth. This was pure hate ridden rage. "I have to deal with shit all day and then come home to your ass too? How is that fair? When do I get a break from all the stupid immaturity surging around me? You're fucking…" he searched for the strongest word he could think of, pouring out all his anger from the day into this one little argument. It felt good to get it out and he was going to push it all the way. His anger and words now pouring out of him wouldn't be stopped until it was aaall out and he was drowning in his thoughtless words. "WORTHLESS!" he spat! _Yeah _he thought _that was mean!_ "I never want to see your fucking face ever again!" _Better!_ He could only feel the anger disintegrating and slowly melting off of him. It felt good to burst out and be mad. He wasn't thinking about or noticing the blue watery eyes of shock in front of him or the sudden cool exterior she showed as her body shook and her eyes hardened over.

_I never want to see your face ever again. Worthless. Stupid. Immature._ Korra wasn't mad anymore. She couldn't breathe as she stared into Mako's now black eyes. They were cold and angry and… god it hurt. Why did this hurt so badly? Why couldn't she force air into her lungs? Her eyes watered for half a millisecond before her life experiences kicked in and she was in survival mode again. She'd had to say goodbye to her mom and dad multiple times over her lifetime. Each time not knowing when she'd see them again. She'd learned how to turn this hurt off before she felt it, but this time it had snuck up on her before she had a chance to put the walls up. They were damn sure up now though and she pushed passed him into his room before the resolve broke and so did she. It had gotten in and damaged the foundation and it wasn't going to be long before she broke down.

_THIS is why I'm always packed. THIS is why I've never loved. THIS is exactly what I thought was going to happen._ She thought as she grabbed her bag. She'd almost unpacked after washing all of her clothes, but at the last minute had decided to just through them all in her bag until Mako got home and they could discuss it. Now she was glad. It meant an easier escape, an easier and quicker goodbye. As she opened Mako's bedroom door, pillow and blanket unknowingly covering her bag Mako brushed passed her trading her places and slammed the door without another word. She stood there staring at his door for a second before turning and heading out of the apartment. _So much for 'love'._ She thought as she closed the door. Now where was she going to go?


	23. As they walked in silence in the snow

**Authors Note: Yes I do realize that it's after Christmas so it should be freezing in their room if the power went out, not hot but I momentarily had a brain lapse and forgot about that part so just kinda let your brain work out those minor details…. LOVE YOU! :)**

He slammed the door to his room with his last gust of rage. Letting it steam off of him in a calming wave. _Shit._ He thought for a minute but then pushed it aside in his still pouty mood. She was going to sleep on the couch tonight he thought. She'd taken her pillow and blanket out to the couch and he'd just apologize in the morning. Fuck it all right now! There's always tomorrow! He hit the light and flopped down in the middle of his bed smelling the freshly cleaned and cool sheets. He smiled slightly into his pillow and drifted off.

* * *

He flipped and flopped and couldn't get comfortable. Something was missing. He was cold and then hot and he hated the feeling of his legs touching each other. He reached for her knowing she'd make it all better and wondering why she wasn't already wrapped into him. His hand met cool smooth sheets and his eyes fluttered open. 2am the clock read and he remembered the argument they'd had last night. A wave of guilt rushed over him and he tried to push it away reaching for the pillow that sat on her side of the bed. It wasn't HER pillow but she usually used both of them. So he could cuddle with this one until morning and hopefully make do. He snuggled it up under his chin and took a deep breath of Korra's smell… but it wasn't there. He panicked, eyes flying open again and took another deep inhale of the pillow. It smelled clean… but not like Korra. The fresh crisp scent of detergent was there but not the warm almost flowery scent that Korra always had. Suddenly he was like an addict in need of a quick fix. He rolled over onto her side of the bed smelling frantically for anything that had Korra on it. Nothing. It was all fresh and clean.

His mind momentarily went to her sleeping form on the couch outside his door but just as quickly he dismissed that as an option. She was probably mad at him and it was 2 in the morning. He got up and flipped on the light looking around at the mess of clothes he'd thrown off the bed in a careless huff last night.

_I kind of blew up a little too much at Korra._ He thought mentally arguing with himself weighing the pros and cons of what happened._ But really she can't even wash a shirt!? Well it IS YOUR shirt. I know but she knows I don't have time to do that stuff myself and besides if she didn't know how to wash it she shouldn't have tried! But then again even I have messed up things I thought I knew how to do before…and she didn't mess up all my other…. Wait what's that? _He picked up a bag lying in the heap of semi folded clothes and looked inside. There, with the tags still on was the 20 dollar shirt she'd bought to replace the one she had ruined and there was a note! He scrunched his eyes up digging in the bad after the small piece of paper he saw with Korra's handwriting on it. He unfolded it and inhaled the small little hints of Korra on it. His stomach dropped as he read the note.

Mako,

Don't be mad at Bo but he washed your work shirt with your

scarf. I bought you a new one with the money I made capturing

all those Agni Kai a while back. :)

I love you,

Korra

She hadn't ruined his shirt. _Bolin had. Why hadn't she told him that last night!_ He thought, angry again as he replayed the argument they'd had. Until this point he'd been able to forget about the details of the fight not wanting to dwell on it but thinking back now… he was ashamed. He hadn't given her a chance to say anything! He hadn't even said "Hi" when he walked in the door. He hadn't told her he loved her all day yesterday. Which broke a promise he'd made to himself the day she'd said 'I love you too'. He'd promised that he'd tell her everyday no matter how angry or far away they were from each other, and as he thought back on what he said his eyes flew open and his heart almost stopped beating. _I never want to see your fucking face ever again…_ That wasn't true. He NEEDED to see her face. He…He…

He ran to his door and yanked it open bound and determined to make this right even if it woke her up. He had to apologize. He'd never blown up like that before on anyone but himself and none of it was her fault in the least bit. Hell it wasn't even Bolins fault. It was an accident and everything was okay. He'd blown it out of proportion.

He felt around in the dark living room; not being able to see and his eyes not adjusting right away. He felt the back of the couch and paused for a minute gather his wit and preparing what he was going to say. He reached down but his fingers curled under themselves as he grabbed nothing but cushion. He drew his hand back fast like he'd been smacked. Confused, he reached down a second time, again coming up empty. He stood there in the dark for a few minutes dumbfounded before the fear sunk in and the hurt hit home.

She'd left.

"K-Korra!?" He choked out loudly calling her name and searching for the living room light. Giving up he sent a strong blast of a hurt filled fire ball at the fireplace lighting up the whole room instantly. Nothing. Again, there was nothing in the room that looked or reminded him of Korra. Her boots were gone from the mat by the door, and even the room smelled fresh and clean and… cold. He thought. Had the apartment always been this empty and cold before she came? His heart hurt. He HAD told her he never wanted to see her again. He'd told her she was… his eyes flew open and it felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He'd told her she was worthless and something about being immature and stupid. He hadn't MEANT it! Surely she knew he hadn't meant it!

His mind flashed back to the dream she'd had a couple days ago. The words she'd said while shaking in her sleeping and pleading with the dream version of him. _"See I knew this would happen. I'll move out tomorrow." _He'd freaked out as soon as she'd said those words and woken her up to hold her and comfort her. It bothered him that instead of comforting her now he'd practically followed the dream and TOLD her to leave. Oh god he was going to throw up. He stomach rolled and his heart felt like it was burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Bro! What is your PROBLEM?" Bolin said rubbing his eyes as he trudged into the living room.

"S-she's gone Bo! S-she left me." He was breaking. He was breaking in front of Bolin! But he couldn't stop it. Couldn't deal with the unbearable pain the spread like poison through his veins.

"WHO!?" Bolin said awake now and fully aware of Mako's crazed state. "Korra?"

"Y-yeah she left Bo I-I told her to. I-I she… and then woke up and gone!" Mako wasn't making sense and he knew it but he couldn't articulate what he needed to say through the anguish.

"Slow down Mako. Take deeps breaths." Bolin slowly lead Mako to the couch where he sat and looked at the cushions in wonder. Hoping Korra would magically appear sitting next to them. Bolin started to talk again but before he could get out the next few words Mako's face was buried into the cushions of the couch. Inhaling and smelling around each piece of cushion.

"What are you doing you stupid? Would you listen to me so we can figure this out? Jeez what is WRONG with you? I've never seen you this crazed in my entire life!"

"I can't smell her anywhere! Why can't I smell her anywhere!?" Mako said looking towards his room for that note he'd had a few minutes ago. What had he done with that? It kind of smelled like her and kind of smelled like paper and ink. But "kind of" was more than he had right now and he was desperate.

Bolin slapped him hard across the face and Mako's eyes shot open wide with anger that replaced the broken look he'd had since Bolin had walked out of his room. "Good!" Bo said looking at Mako's face. "NOW! Tell me what the hell is going on! Why did Korra leave? What did she say? What did you do?"

Mako's face fell again but held some of its composure as he told Bolin the whole story. When he was done he stared off at the apartment door praying it would open any minute with a blue eyed, dark haired, ball of energy that lit up the dark places of his heart. He stared for what felt like hours until only minutes later Bolins mind caught up with the whole jumbled story that Mako had just told him.

"Wow…" Bolin said standing up and stepping away from Mako. Mako looked up at his brother and Bolin looked away quickly. "Um Mako… I don't…I don't think that's something that's fixable. I've never seen you that mad in my life and it's hard for me to imagine you like that… honestly if Korra had told me that same story I would have probably not believed her. W-what are you going to do about it?" Bolin finally looked at him with that last question and Mako's eyes turned desperate again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mako said and his tone made it sound like he was giving up. That he was going to mope in his room and not do anything about this.

Bolin flew mad. "You're damn right there's something YOU can do, you piece of shit! We promised Korra's dad that we wouldn't hurt Korra and YOU of all people turn around and say something like THAT to her because you THOUGHT she dyed your shirt pink? What the fucks wrong with you? Get the hell out of the apartment Mako and go FIND her! The very LEAST you can do is apologize! You owe her that more than anything!"

Mako jumped up at Bolins authoritative and angry voice. He hated to admit it but it took a lot for Bolin to get mad and when he was this mad Mako usually listened… not always complied…but listened.

This time though Bolin was right. He was being a coward and a jerk. It was now 3:30 in the morning but he WAS going to find Korra and she WAS going to forgive him…hopefully. He wrapped a coat around him and trudged out into the snow. There were a couple places he'd search first. Then he'd go from there. A couple minutes of walking later a familiar figure started walking next to him.

"You already woke me up I might as well help you look dumbass." Bolin grumbled as he pulled his coat tight across his body and they walked in silence in the snow.


	24. Where's Korra?

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm not crediting reviewers lately, I promise I will I love you all very much. Its just been crazy lately. Wanna know where Korra is? Read to find out.**

They had searched for hours, Mako and Bolin. Staring with Naga's dog house and by seven that morning they were headed home from Air Temple Island where neither Tenzin nor Pema had seen her in a couple days. Mako was on the verge of losing it again and Bolin was getting both impatient and worried. There had been a blizzard last night and if Korra had left in that it wasn't going to be good.

"Mako lets go home! What if she's already back there? Did you even check to see if her bag was missing? Maybe she didn't move out at all she just spent the night somewhere else."

Mako just nodded looking down at his feet as they walked off the ferry and towards the general direction of their apartment. Bolin was right he hadn't checked to see if Korra's bag was still there but now that he thought back, he didn't remember seeing it in its usual place… she had never even unpacked. "She never even unpacked her bag Bolin! She was just waiting for the right time to leave me."

Bolin rolled his eyes. Mako and his pity parade were getting old. "Shut up Mako. Did you ever give her a spot to put her clothes in that hell hole of a closet you have? And yeah she wasn't planning on staying forever that was ALWAYS the plan. She was saving up money to buy her own place remember? That was the plan before you two got together so I'm guessing if you were the Dick I think you were than she figured it was time to try and get that apartment she'd been working on." Mako looked at Bolin all broken again and Bolin softened a little…not much but a little. He sighed. "We don't know for SURE anything yet Mako. Come on we're almost home."

* * *

That night on her way out the door Korra saw the clouds even in the dark night and knew it wouldn't be long before the blizzard hit and snow would be everywhere. She sighed heavy hearted as she thought about places to go. She stopped by Naga's and petted her huge head for a while. Trying not to break down in front of her on her second night staying in a strange place. She made sure the heat was on and Naga looked at her with black knowing eyes. Korra looked away and scratched under her chin.

"Good night my baby girl. I'm going to go stay…somewhere. I think I might try Asami's tonight since the ferries are long gone by now to Air Temple Island."

Naga made a groaning yaw sound and curled up on her huge dog bed. Slowly falling asleep as she stared at Korra with a worried expression. Korra almost broke then but sucked it up again pushing her thoughts away. _No!_ She thought. _Not in front of Naga and not until I'm somewhere I can stay for tonight._ She grabbed her bag and kissed Naga's nose before standing up and walking out the door. The wind had picked up quite a bit but she knew by experience she had about a half hour. She hiked her bag up higher on her shoulder and trudged off through the snow towards Asami's. Hopefully she would be home and wouldn't be busy with Bolin tonight.

* * *

The doorbell rang at Asami's mansion and she raced down the grand staircase to get it. Yes she had servants but guests came to see her usually, not them so she figured it was rude to send someone else to get the door. Besides her servants were more like paid guests anyway. She glanced at the huge grandfather clock and her eyes furrowed. Bolin had left about 20 minutes ago so he could get home before the storm. Did he forget something? She opened the door and there stood the blue eyed best friend she knew and loved holding her…bags.

"KORRA! HEY! …wait what's wrong?"

"U-um can I stay here tonight? Just for tonight?" She looked to the side and then down at her feet kicking at the snow on the mat.

"Of course! But why what's wrong? Did you and Mako have a fight?"

Korra's eyes shot up to meet hers for a second and then had to quickly look away. She felt the walls crumbling and fought to keep her cool but she'd been holding it in for too long and it was slowly falling down. Her eyes stared watering against her orders and her nose started burning. She bit her lip and Asami gasped. Korra just nodded quickly in response to her question and looked up willing the tears to stop before the damn broke completely.

"Come in Korra don't stand out there! I'll make you some… what do you want? Hot chocolate?"

Korra shook her head no and stepped into the warm house as Asami closed the door behind them. "What can I do Korra tell me what happened? Please? I need to know how to fix it."

Korra's eyes met Asami's again and all hell broke loose. Her mouth quivered in one last attempt to hold it together before she collapsed on the last stair and buried her head in her hands. "H-He sad ee ever w-want to s-see see me a-again." She sobbed hiding her face from her friend.

Asami couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd seen Korra lose her bending, have almost every bone broken, and even have a stick rammed into her back before and Korra had never shed a tear. And yet here she was in her foyer sobbing on the bottom step of her staircase. "He said what Korra? I can't hear you with your hands covering your face honey." She sat next to Korra and pulled her into sideways hug with one arm and slowly pulling Korra's hands away from her face with the other. "Korra you don't have to hide your face from me. You've seen me at my absolute worse so the least I can do is be there for you. A great man once said 'There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love.' I think it was Washington Irving but I'm not sure."

Korra listened to her and tried to keep her body from shaking like it was. She took a deep breath and stared unseeingly at the welcome mat at the front door while she talked, still a little shaky but much clearer. "He said h-he never wanted to see my fucking face again, and I was worthless a-and that he h-hated coming home and being surrounded by stupid immaturity or something like that."

Asami let go of her hands and sat back against the step staring at the side of her head. "W-wow really?"

Korra nodded and let out another choked sob as she gasped for air.

"What…" Asami wasn't sure how to ask this without sounding mean and Korra looked at her, her face red but the tears slowly stopping. "What did you do?" Asami almost whispered.

Korra shrugged. "He woke up that morning pissed because he was late for work and he snapped at me but I let it go after he left. Then Bolin accidently dyed one of his work shirts pink and when he got home he went off like id set the whole apartment on fire or something. I tried to tell him it wasn't me it was Bolin and that I'd gone out and bought him a new shirt but he wouldn't listen. That's when it got bad. He told me all of the stuff I already told you and when I saw his eyes… Asami…" Korra looked up at Asami again from where she had been staring at her hands. Asami's eyes furrowed together at her name and became worried.

"w-what Korra?"

"I- I didn't see anything in them. They were blank. They weren't even that amber color they were just BLACK! No emotion, no… l-love." She whispered quietly.

Asami was quiet and Korra felt embarrassed again and looked down at her hands. Asami took a deep breath processing everything Korra just told her. "Had you guys said you loved each other yet?" Asami asked thinking.

"Y-yeah he said he loved me first… and then this. I had a dream about this once. Almost exactly like this only…" she swallowed. "…It didn't hurt so bad."

Asami nodded and squeezed her arm not knowing what else to do.

"w-we even…" Korra shook her head 'no' and banished the thought from her head. Even if he was an asshole right now it was nobody's business what they had done together.

"You even did what?" Asami asked listening to Korra.

"Nothing." Korra quickly corrected and leaned back against the step looking up at the ceiling.

"What Korra? Did you too…" before she could finish she saw Korra tense ever so slightly and she gasped. "You two did it didn't you! And then he treats you like this afterwards? OVER A DYED SHIRT!?"

Korra looked at her confused at her sudden raise of voice. "Now you're mad?" Korra said gently trying to make a joke but it wasn't really lightening her mood.

"Hell yes I'm mad now! He used you for sex! Told you what you wanted to hear so that you'd give him what he wanted and then he came up with a petty excuse to dump you once he got it! I'm fucking pissed!"

"I-I don't think it was like that!" Korra said surprised. Honestly she hadn't thought about that side of it. She HATED to admit it but… it kind of fit. Maybe he did just want sex… the pain in her chest rose and seized again as she felt her heart constrict against her chest for the third time that night. What if it was true?

"That's what it feels like to me and if I EVER see his face again I am going to tear him a new one! He's going to wish he was DEAD!"

Korra just shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore and wanting to get some sleep now that the tears had squeezed every ounce of energy out of her. "Asami…" she hesitated while Asami fumed next to her in a rage that was almost comical. "…where can I sleep tonight before I go back to Air Temple Island?"

Asami calmed down and looked at Korra. Her tear stained face and red raccoon eyes made her look like a child and Asami's heart hurt for her. "Um up stairs." She stood up and grabbed the bag Korra had dropped by the door. "Come on I'll show you." She walked passed Korra on the stairs and Korra stood up and followed, the air moving making her catch a whiff of Mako and her heart hurt. She looked around and then saw the shirt she was wearing… Makos. "Are you coming?" Asami asked from the top balcony of the stairs.

"Y-yeah sorry." It was going to be a long night.


	25. Ankle Bracelet

**Authors Note: I Love you. Ill post names lata and more Chapters... You guys are awesome... heres a little more to keep you going. Bare with me.**

Her bag was gone. Mako sat on the floor where it had been for the past month and a half. Had it really been that long since they'd got together?

"I'm sorry bro. Maybe if we find her in time we can convince her to stay."

"Yeah maybe… wait stay? What do you mean stay?" Mako looked up at Bolin confused and Bo looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact.

"well…you know…if you were the avatar and the city just had normal street gang stuff to do now instead of world riots against benders then the smart thing to do would…" he paused and looked at Mako sadly. "…it would probably be smart for her to leave Mako and take care of other matters like in the Fire Nation or…"

"No! Korra wouldn't leave without saying goodbye! She wouldn't! She loves me!" Mako said frantically getting up from his spot and searching the room.

"I know but Mako from the things you sa..."

"She wouldn't leave me Bolin!" he started throwing stuff everywhere. Pillows flew across the room, blankets followed, at one point he was half under the bed throwing out old shoe boxes and lost socks.

"What are you doing Mako?" Bolin finally said after watching his brother destroy his room.

"S-she had to have left something! Everybody leaves something when you spend a long time somewhere! She forgot something and I'm going to find it and keep it so when she comes back she'll HAVE to ask me for it!" He grinned manically at his plan and kept destroying the room in a frantic sweep.

Bolin just shook his head. "Try the bathroom. Girls always leave stuff in the bathroom."

Mako looked at Bolin incredulously but then ran to the bathroom. "Her shampoo! She left her Shampoo! She has to come back for her shampoo right!? S-she wouldn't just…just you know…buy a new one."

Bolin watched him physically deflate and took pity on him. Pushing Mako aside he walked into the bathroom and looked around. In the bathroom window by the sink sat a piece of jewelry. Bolin picked it up and handed it to Mako, who dropped the shampoo bottle and took it from Bolin.

"This is her ankle bracelet…" Mako said holding it like it would shatter if he held it wrong.

"Is that something she would come back for or should I keep looking?" Bolin said completely unfazed. "Personally I didn't even know she wore an ankle bracelet so I doubt it's that special so maybe we should…"

"NO! It's perfect! She'll come back for this. It's special!" He didn't know why it was but he knew she'd come back for it. She had too. His sanity was depending on it. He walked out and sat on the end of the bed staring at it. Why'd she take it off? She never took it off. Thank god she had, now she'd HAVE to come back.

"Well IM going to Asami's Mako, if you're sure you can handle yourself from here. Promise me I won't come home with your head in the oven?" Bolin looked at Mako and Mako smiled a half crazed grin still looking at the bracelet. Bolin looked skeptical for a minute and then shrugged it off. He couldn't deal with Mako's weirdness anymore this morning. He grabbed his coat and out the door he went.

* * *

"Shit!" she said tossing the sheets around the bed. She hadn't slept for a second all night and now in the mess of tangled blankets she couldn't find her ankle bracelet. She'd been changing out of her sweats and into some pants when she'd noticed it wasn't there. A realization struck her and she sat down quickly on the bed. "It's in the window sill." She said to herself thinking back and put her head in her hands. She'd taken it off before cleaning the bathroom. The harsh chemicals would have ruined it if anything had splashed up when cleaning the shower. With Bolin freaking out about the shirt and with Mako going off on her she'd forgot to put it back on.

She got up and finished packing. It was 6:30 in the morning and with any luck she could get to Mako's by 7. He wouldn't be awake and they wouldn't have to have that awkward conversation. She could leave the apartment key on the counter and be out the door with her bracelet before either one of the boys knew she was even there.

She grabbed her bag and fixed the sheets on the bed before walking down the stairs to Asami's kitchen. She could her Asami talking loudly and giving slight orders to get things done and Korra smiled knowing she was having people cook her breakfast. Asami was a horrible cook and she knew it. She walked in and Asami looked up from her chair at the table. The servants hustling but smiling in there early morning tasks.

"You're up early! And you look terrible. Did you sleep at all last night?" Asami took in Korra's still pink face from crying and the dark circles under her eyes. She looked kind of pale too with no hint of the warm bright tan she always sported.

"Yeah I'm fine 'sami. Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I needed this." Korra smiled tiredly and hugged her.

Asami smiled more worriedly and held Korra so she could look at her face. "Listen to me. If you need ANYTHING…EVER… just come get me. You know I love you Kor. Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? Maybe another day or two?"

Korra smiled, she knew that was coming. "No Asami I don't want to stay and whiteness you and Bo in a lip lock every night…" she laughed as Asami's eyes widened with false denial but her grin gave her away. "…and no thanks I'm not really hungry yet. I'll get something later."

Asami kept grinning and walked Korra to the door. "Anytime you need anything girl, Bolin or not I'll kick him out and me and you can talk if you need me."

"Thanks again Asami!" Korra yelled back as she walked down the driveway.

"NO PROBL…HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ANYWAY? DO YOU NEED A RIDE?" Korra was almost already gone and didn't hear her and suddenly Asami got worried. Where was she going? Air Temple Island she said last night but was that still the plan? She shrugged it off and closed the door waiting on her breakfast to be done before pondering the Korra and Mako situation again. She figured if Korra was going somewhere very far away she'd have said goodbye for real and she knew Korra wasn't done with Mako one way or another yet.


	26. One Step At A Time

**Authors Note: I'm lazy but i took time to write this for you tonight becuase i felt guilty... Love you **

She hesitated at the door and listen for movement inside. _Okay_ she thought, _just run in and run out. You know where you left it so just grab the bracelet, leave the key on the counter where they can see it and run out… you could even write a note and maybe say to Mako NO! Just Run in and Run out!_ She steeled herself and inserted the key in the lock. Pushed the door open she looked around and stepped inside.

_So far so good_ she thought _no sign of Mako or Bolin._ She quietly closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, the apartment smelled like them, warm and strong. She used to feel so safe and loved here and even with what happened yesterday she fought the urge to snuggle up on the couch and forget what Mako had said.

She quickly and quietly walked across the living room and found herself at Mako's door. This was it. If he was home she'd see him. She'd have to be really quiet and not wake him up. Hopefully he was asleep. She was nervous. _This is stupid!_ She thought. _If mom hadn't made that bracelet id have never come back for it._ She slowly centimeter by centimeter turned the door knob and when she couldn't turn it anymore she pushed the door open just a little bit, not even enough to look inside.

"You can come in Bolin I didn't hang myself or anything jeez!" Mako said looking up from where he was sitting on the bed. The door slammed closed and his amusement dissipated into adrenaline. _It couldn't be._ He thought and stood up quickly. He crossed the room in two strides and yanked open the door.

Frozen with fear and a dozen other emotions stood a wide eyed Korra. Half turned to leave half prepared to barge in and take charge. His heart leapt in his throat at seeing her and body reacted before his brain. His hands captured her shocked face and before either of them knew it their lips were touching.

Immediately Korra pulled away and looked down. Mako started to talk but she interrupted seconds later. "DON'T." she said authoritatively cutting him off. "YOU told ME you didn't want to see me again so YOU don't get to kiss ME! GOT IT? Now give me back my bracelet that I left in your bathroom and I'll give you back your apartment key and I will fulfill your wish MAKO." She spat his name and never broke eye contact. Finally over being hurt and sad, and just wanting this to be over with.

He couldn't stop staring at her face. How long had it been since he'd seen her face? He smiled and smoothed a hand over one of her cheeks and her anger stuttered for a minute before she reminded herself why she was here and kept herself closed off.

"I missed you so much." He said running his finger down her cheek to her jaw and then back towards her ear. Her stomach fluttered for a minute but she kept her face cold and steady.

"I want my bracelet Mako and then I'm leaving."

That seemed to knock him back into his senses because he yanked his hand away like he'd been burned. "W-What! NO! Please don't go! Don't leave me please Korra! Please!"

She couldn't help it now and her poker face broke as her eyebrows shot up in shock. "Mako…" she said trying to wrap her head around things. "You told me I was worthless and stupid and you never wanted to see my f-ing face again because you thought I dyed your shirt pink. Is this… –you wanting me to stay-… because you know I DIDN'T dye your shirt now? I mean I don't get it Mako and I'm pretty sure I deserve some explaining."

"YES! I mean NO! I MEAN! YES you deserve explaining NO it's not because of the shirt. Fuck the shirt! Korra I NEED you that's why I want you to stay! I love you and I had a bad day and you were the first person I saw after the shirt and it was just the last straw to a long day and I'm… I'm SORRY! I'm SO SO sorry Korra. I love you so much please baby don't leave me. Don't…" He started sobbing and hit his knees in front of her. Korra looked down horrified and gently placed a hand on his head as he finished his speech. "… Don't go to the Fire nation and leave me here. If you have to go take me with you Pleeease Korra pleeease I love you I…I…"

"MAKO! Mako relax! Ssssh Mako" She sunk down to her knees and cradled him in her arms as he began to hyperventilate and sob harder uncontrollably. She had to laugh a little at the tables that had been turned. He had called HER all these horrible things and yet it was her who was comforting him now. She slowly rocked him back and forth and when his sobs became a little quieter, enough for him to hear her over, she began talking. He needed to hear this and she had questions too. "Mako," she began quietly, soothing him still as he held onto her in vice grip arms. "Mako, I'm not going anywhere yet. I thought about it yes, but the Fire nation hasn't expressed any major concerns for me to go there right now and neither have any of the other nations. So for now I'm going to stay here. On Air Temple Island." She amended looking down.

His arms pulled her in tighter and he started to complain, his head still buried in her shoulder and his words coming out muffled. "No Kowa pwease No stay her! Her wif Me!"

"Ssssssh" she said running a hand through his hair. "We still have A LOT to talk about before that happens." He sniffled and looked up at her, pulling away. His face looked happy and hopeful and relieved and she let out a small sad smile and placed her forehead on his. "It's going to take some serious talking though Mako. You REALLY hurt me! DO you understand!?" she looked at him seriously in the eyes and he nodded vigorously against her forehead mirroring her look.

"Okay" she sighed and sat back on her legs. "This is NOT how I saw this going at ALL when I planned on coming to get my bracelet."

Mako smiled and looked up at her. "I'm SO glad you left it here. Please don't leave ever again. Stay here tonight! It's Saturday! Tomorrows Sunday! Please stay with me! Just for tonight."

She smiled sadly and stood up off the floor, grabbing her bag. "I don't think that would be a good idea Mako. There are still a lot of things we need to talk over and I'm not sure me staying here would make me feel any better about the issues I have now."

He looked panicked and then glanced at her bag. "W-what NO! Are you coming back!? When will I see you again!? What if something happens? What if…"

"Mako! Ssssh! It'll be okay!" She fascined the bracelet to her ankle and made a move to walk towards the door.

"No! Now that you have the bracelet you'll never come back! You'll…you'll…" he started to panic again and she watched in horror as he started losing his breath again.

"MAKO! Mako!" she sighed and put her bad on the counter top. "FINE MAKO JESUS ILL STAY RELAX DAMNIT!"

She watched as he calmed down a little bit but it took him a while and he sat down on the couch trying to catch his breath. This was going to take a while. Why did HE get to make such a big deal about this when it was HIM who said the mean shit to HER? Well at least he was sorry about it. She reasoned and she poured a glass of water and joined him on the couch. She handed it to him and he gulped it down.

Finally after he was breathing normally she looked at him. "Okay but if I'm staying here for now, were are GOING to talk and you are GOING to give me a damn good reason why you were an asshole. Okay? And then after tonight! Because I already said I'd stay TONIGHT! **I, ME, KORRA**! Gets to decide anything else! Okay?"

"Are you still going to be my girlfriend?" he asked eyes wide.

Korra looked down and then back up at him. "Let's take this one step at a time Mako. One Step at a Time."


	27. Love Me Love Me Saaaay That You Love Me

**Authors Note: Long over due reviewer shout outs coming up, , krizzaaaa, John Rockefeller III, suyi, Makorracrazyfan, cheese, and** **Sweettface. lol I think thats everyone i've been shamefully negelecting. :( Im sorry. I love you and I want you to keep reviewing. Love you guys and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**PS! Fire Werewolf! I think you should just make an account whether you have a laptop or not. That way no one can take your username AND i can message you if you have questions about my story :) ...you might...also...then...be...able...to...follow...me... just a thought.. :D Keep reviewing no matter what though! I love reading your hilarious reviews and comments. **

"So then I was at the station having a panic attack about how I was going to support you and Bo now that I lost my job when chief barged in again and started yelling at me for cleaning out my locker and told me I was re-hired and I was to go take care of the stuff going on down town. And when I got there that was a mess! And FINALLY when I got home and I was getting my stuff ready for bed and I saw that shirt all the walls came crashing down and I lost it. I shouldn't have Korra. I'm so sorry. I LOVE you. I want to see your face every day of my life! You're not stupid or immature! You're worth everything to me!"

Korra was sitting on the couch and Mako was lying with his head in her lap, face buried into her stomach. His fingers gripped her shirt and although she was considering his words and not letting him completely off the hook, her fingers were threading through his hair. His words were all jumbled and crammed together but she got the general gist, he'd had a horrible day and had taken it out on her because Bolin ditched her. She sighed and asked the question that was most on her mind since Asami had brought it up. "You're not just apologizing because you realized this meant no more sex right? I mean I kind of figured you got what you wanted and then…" she cleared her throat trying not to choke up. "…and then you were done with me. For good." She looked up and forced back the tears. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to be the strong, brave, mad one and if she had to she'd cry later where he couldn't see her.

"WHAT!? Why would you think this had ANYTHING to do about SEX!?" he sat up quickly and looked at her face. He almost kicked himself when he saw her instinctively flinch and then her eyes close off of emotions. "N-no Korra!" he wanted her to open up again he didn't mean to yell she just caught him by surprise. She stood up and looked down at the floor.

"I-It was stupid yeah I know I'm sorry I'll just…"

"No." He said gently this time getting up to comfort her. He was realizing that she'd been comforting him this whole time and he didn't deserve it for hurting HER. It was his turn to step up and smooth things over. He stepped up to her, towering over her and took her in his arms. "It's not stupid Korra. You're not stupid. I'M stupid for ever letting you walk out that door and it was NEVER about sex Korra. I don't even consider what we did having sex!"

She pulled back a little and looked up at him wary and confused. And he carried on.

"I LOVE you and you…" he seemed to look scared for a minute and took a deep shaky breathe. "…well at the time you loved me, I'm not sure if that still stands with how bad I treated you but I consider what we did making LOVE. Not sex." He gripped her arms and willed her to look up at him.

Finally she did and what he saw scared him. Tears, there were tears coming out of Korra's eyes and A LOT of them. "I thought you didn't love me anymore." She almost wailed and he slammed her against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"No! Never Korra! Do you still love me?" he HAD to know now if she'd given up on him. He took little comfort in her arms returning the embrace. He needed to hear her say it again now.

She nodded through her sobs into his chest and he almost made do with that but he decided he was too selfish. Slowly he shifted and pulled away from her, gripping her face in his hands he begged her, eyes pleading. "Please say it. It feels like years since I've heard it."

She laughed at his dramatic need but gave in anyway because whether she admitted it or not, a part of her needed to say it too. "I..." she swallowed back the tears and the dryness in her throat before starting again. "I Love You Mak…" he cut her off with an earth shattering kiss and she kissed him back tasting the salt on both of their lips. She pulled away smiling and sniffling, but their foreheads remained touching and she felt Mako's arms tighten around her.

"So about the girlfriend thing…" Mako whispered basking in the feeling of her in his arms.

"Hmm?" Korra asked moving to hug him and buy her face in his shoulder.

"Are you still going to break up with me?" he asked quietly and slowly.

She pulled away slowly and looked at him like he was crazy but smiled a little able to joke about it now. "I'm pretty sure YOU broke up with me Mako."

"What? No I didn't!" Mako said defensively. "I would never…"

"What part of 'I never want to see your fucking face again' ISNT breaking up with someone Mako? Did you want me to wear a ski mask the rest of my life or something?" she smiled and the stopped when she saw his face.

Mako flinched a little and rested a hand on her cheek. Sweetly he reached down and kissed her and then pulled back. All traces of playing gone from his face. "I really am sorry." He said, his eyes burning with sincerity. "Will you take me back?"

His voice seemed to choke on the words a little as he said them and she couldn't help but to smile. "Yes I'll take you back Mako! But only!" she paused for dramatic effect and his eyes widened waiting for her ultimatum. "If you make me noodles again like only you can make them… I haven't eaten in 24 hours and I'm starting to get light headed."

He smiled so wide she thought his face would break in half. She took a step back just in time for him to scoop her in his arms and squeeze her. "OKAY!" he laughed "But then we're taking a nap, you and me, because I've been up since two in the morning scouring the city looking for you. I've already been to Air Temple Island this morning."

She pulled back and looked at him. "REALLY!?"

"Yeah and to Naga's and… everywhere! Where were you!?" he finally looked at her confused and she smiled.

"I was at Asami's!" she said like it was obvious and he looked bewildered.

"But Bolin had just come back from there when we went looking for you and he went there this morning! How did he not know where you were?" Mako looked scandalized and Korra giggled.

"Don't you know that Bolin takes the long way to Asami's passed the flower merchant so he can buy her Daisies EVERYTIME? Uhg. That's probably why we never crossed paths."

BAM!

"NO BODY KILLS ANYBODY BEFORE I GET PABU OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bolin slammed the apartment door open and Asami stood there shaking her head un-amused…well maybe a little. She had a small hint of a smile on her mouth but then Korra couldn't decide if that was because of Bolins little outburst or her and Mako's embrace.

They were still joined at the hips, arms wrapped around each other but pulled back talking. Korra was sure it wouldn't be long now before one of them said something.

"OH HEY! Okay cool no fighting. So what? Are you guys good now? Mako's asshole moment long forgotten?" Bolin said off handedly while making his way to his room to check on Pabu. Pabu was still just a small little ball of fur and not really big enough to tote around but Bolin still loved him and kept him in a warm spot in the corner of his bed.

As he disappeared inside Asami's eyes met Korra's and Korra blushed. "Mhm! I knew it wouldn't be long. He better have made some extra-long crazy good apology though for you to be hugging all over him like that." Asami said now eyeing Mako.

Mako looked ashamed but man-ed up and said "what I said and did to her was wrong and I love Korra. She was amazing enough to take me back but I'm going to work on the forgiveness part a little more." Korra looked up at him and smiled and his eyes met hers, smiling too.

"Uhg you two make me sick. I'm happy for you but it's like drinking straight syrup in here…" she made a gagged sound and looked towards Bolins open door. "YO BO! LET'S GO! PABU'S FINE AND KORRA'S BACK SO WE'RE GOOD!"

"OKAY!" they all heard him yell from inside his room and Asami winked at them before heading out the door.

"ILL BE IN THE CAR! Bye guys. No more crazy fighting do you hear me?" she yelled at Bo and then spoke to them.

"Thanks 'sami. Okay." Korra said cuddling into Mako's chest.

Asami rolled her eyes and grinned. "Noooo Problem."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bolin said hurrying to meet her at the door. "We're going to the movies and stuff today!" He said excitedly to Mako and Korra.

"Sounds fun." Mako said obliging but more wrapped up in the natural waves of Korra's hair and how they seemed to wind around her face perfectly.

"Yeeeeah. So bye!" Bolin said not buying Mako's fake interest and feeling a little uncomfortable. He drug Asami out the door and away they went. Korra's eyes met Mako's and she saw something familiar there… she wasn't sure where she'd seen that look before, but she knew it meant he was thinking about SOMETHING.


	28. Something: Titled just for my reviewers

**Authors Note: Okay okay! You wanted to know what the somthing was i'll tell you! :) lol I love you guys keep reviewing! They're literally the only thing that keeps my writing these. You guys are awesome! ~Molly**

That SOMETHING clicked in Korra's head and her eyes narrowed. "Ooooooh No. No." She said sternly and Mako's eyes widened.

"What?" he said innocently

"Don't 'What' me! You know what! The answer is NO!" she tried to pull back from him and he held her tight grinning.

"I don't know what you mean Korra? What?" He lowered his head to her ear and slowly started kissing down her neck.

She smiled but pushed him back harder this time effectively breaking them apart. "Mako!" she grinned as she yelled and he smiled wide. "We aren't even back together yet and you're already thinking about sex?"

His smile fell and his eyes widened "W-what? What'd I do! You didn't take me back? But I thought we just…" he was frantic and a little dazed.

"Um and IIII said I was hungry and wanted noodles. Those were my terms. BUT I guess if you weren't serious about wanting me back I could always try and figure out how to make them by myself." She shrugged nonchalantly and sauntered into the kitchen grinning.

It was his turn to narrow his eyes. "YOU are SUCH a…"

She cut him off "beautiful forgiving girlfriend? Yes, yes I know." She grinned even wider.

He gave up and smiled wide again digging around for a pot to boil noodles in while she sat on the counter by the sink watching him.

"You're not going to help me? You're just going to sit over there like a big beautiful kitchen decoration and not learn how the master makes the goodies?" he mocked her while he dug around for her favorite seaweed noodles in the back of the pantry.

"Mmmm but its extra yummy to watch from here." She said in her best seductive tone and he dropped the box of noodles. She giggled as he shot her a look and bent down to get them. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about baby. Mmmm you makin' me so hot my sexy fire bender."

"If you keep it up you're NOT getting noodles anytime soon." He grumbled.

_Two can play at that game _she thought. "Psh please! If you don't hurry up and get them done then you won't get ANY!" she smiled wide and he poured the noodles into the boiling water staying quiet. She thought she'd pushed him too far for a minute and pissed him off but when he set the timer for the noodles and turned around she grinned again. He had a determined smirk that made her heart jump in her chest and her legs involuntarily squeeze together.

"You have 9 minutes and 43 seconds before those noodles are done missy… and per your terms I only had to MAKE you noodles. Not give you time to eat them… you had better be nice to me and start thinking of ways to persuade me to let you eat them before I carry you off to OUR room." His hands rested on top of her thighs and his thumbs made slow circling rotations on them as he hovered (NOT KISSING) close to her ear and neck.

It was too easy to convince him, she knew him way to well but she still shivered at his touches and his hot breath on her skin as she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Baby… you KNOW I'll make it worth your while if you let me eat those noodles you just made for me." She brought her hand up to his chest and ran it down his body to the top of his pants to insinuate what she meant and she heard him gasp. She grinned. _Like taking candy from a... OH!_

One of his thumbs had traveled up her thigh to press against her through her pants and the gasp that escaped her mouth brushed over his neck and shoulder. "Mmm I'm not THAT easy babe." He grinned finally kissing and sucking her neck on just the spot he knew she liked.

"Fine." She said, surprised her voice sounded as steady as it did. "But I'm pretty sure you were still working on the whole forgiveness for being an asshole thing." She grinned, knowing if she couldn't out sex talk him she could out smart him.

He pulled back with the sound of the timer going off and again narrowed his eyes at her. "Touché my love. The sex tonight will be however you want it." He began mixing up the quick sauce for her noodles as she hopped down from the counter top.

"Ha-ha right!" she said sarcastically. "Nope I'm thinking you're still going to have to work for that. You're on a one day suspension from all sexual affiliations with me." She said watching as he turned around looking horrified. "What!?" She said laughing. "We dated for two months before we had sex and we don't usually have sex every night anyway! I didn't think one day of no sex to forgive ALL you said was a bad deal!"

He handed her a bowl of food still looking absolutely pouty and she was starting to get a little mad. Was he really this upset about one night of no sex? She took a bite of food and waited for him to say something before she got mad. She was glad she did because what he said next made her laugh.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you!?" he said still horrified and looking absolutely opposed to the idea. "Because sex, okay I like sex but one day without it won't kill me but if I can't kiss you for a WHOLE DAY!"

She finished laughed and shook her head. "No Mako! You can still kiss me! How did you get that you couldn't kiss me out of that?" She kept eating her food as she waited for him to explain.

He looked relieved. "Oh okay then! I accept! When you said no sexual affiliations I figured affiliations meant everything! I can't go a whole day and not kiss you!" he pulled her into his arms by her waist and she set her empty bowl on the counter blindly while reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly.

"Mmm no I definitely don't think I could live without those lips for a day either. Notice our break up didn't even last a whole 24 hours? That's pretty sad babe." She kissed him again.

"I don't think that's sad I think that's great! It felt like an eternity! How come you hadn't eaten all day by the way? I forgot to ask when you said it earlier."

"Oh me and Bo were cleaning house and I went out and got lunch for us but I never ate any of it. I was so busy trying to replace your shirt and worrying about where I was going to start sleeping once I left because Tenzin made my room into some kind of air bender man cave to hide from the kids in. Soooo I went to Asami's while I tried to figure out places to sleep and never really thought much about food."

"Oh dang. Yeah well the sleep thing evaded me too. Trust me! With you and Bolins cleaning spree there was NOTHING in my room that smelled like you. I swear I thought you were on the couch half the night just outside my door and I was just too stubborn to go get you. So I fumbled around my bed for half an hour looking for a spot that smelled like you. Eventually I gave up and went to go get you off of the couch but you weren't there and my stomach still aches just thinking about it."

"You didn't know I left when you slammed the door in my face?" she asked truly curious.

"NO! I didn't see your stuff under your pillow and blanket! I just thought you grabbed your stuff to sleep on the couch and that was it. I thought I was dying when I flipped the light on in the living room and I stood there staring at nothing."

She reached up on her tip toes again and gave him a chaste kiss. He smiled and she leaned her forehead against his chest yawning loudly.

"Speaking of sleep." She said. And he lifted her up off the ground.

"I agree." Mako said as he slung her up off the ground.

"But I didn't say anything yet."

"Yeah but I agree with it." Mako said laughing as he carried her to the bedroom and she laughed.


	29. MakoKorra Time

**Authors Apology: I'm so so very sorry guys for the long wait I did NOT forget about you or this. I moved with my parents divorcing and all and right now I don't have internet while also working to jobs and going to college so bare with me! I promise to slave away and get these to you as soon as possible. Thanks to, Makaylee, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, FirebendingGryffindor, , MakorraKorrasamiLuvr, MewLover21, and special special thanks to renegadeEagle. **

He plopped her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and she smiled despite herself.

"Mako." She warned.

"Hmm?" he hummed into her collarbone.

_Why is this turning me on so much?_ She wondered. _Everything he's been doing since we made up has been so damn sexy and I… oooooh yeah I wonder if this is why people have make up sex. All the adrenaline of being mad at each other; and stuff. _He rolled over but stayed close to her smiling with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I know I accepted your punishment I just couldn't help it. You smell so good. Are you officially moving back in by the way? I know you said you were only staying for tonight and then you were deciding what to do."

He was rambling and she was exhausted but happy lying next to him with her eyes closed. Finally she just rolled over and kissed him. Effectively shutting him up and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him fully. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of their bodies touching and he deepened the kiss, pulling her tongue into his mouth to suck and nibble lightly on it and her lips. God she missed his kisses she thought as she responded to his mouth and clung to his chest.

His hands that were on her waist started to slide lower to her butt and finally his hands grabbed a butt cheek in each and squeezed, grinding her center hard into his thigh and she gasp pulling away moaning loudly. "Mmmm no I'm not moving out if that's okay. I think I'll stay right here." She adjusted so she was better aligned with his stiffening crotch area and ground her hips into his again dipping her head to nibble on his collarbone.

"F-fuck Korra." He groaned loudly throwing his head back and pushing it hard against the pillows. "If we aren't going to go all the way or do any kind of… how did you put it? Sexual affiliations? Then we probably need to stop because I'm already passed the cold shower point. Jumping into the southern water tribe waters wouldn't make this go away! In fact it'd probably remind me of you and in some bizarre twisted way I'd get even harder if that's possible! Oh… and yes don't ever go anywhere again without me!" He tried to pull her closer.

She giggled and reached a hand up under his shirt to feel his chest and trace his happy trail. **(AN: Any girl who doesn't know what a happy trail is and is straight is missing out :)… best part of a guy's abdomen… review or PM me and I'll explain it or just Google it if you want.)**

"You know how moms in the grocery store always say 'when we get home you're in serious trouble?' and at first the kid is terrified but then realization dawns that they still have until they get home before they're really in trouble?" she whispered against his neck while running her fingernails lightly down his chest under his pushed up shirt.

He swallowed hard. Her voice sounded soooo sexy and sultry and her hands oh god… and his groin felt like it was on fire; like he'd burn through his clothes any second down there if she kept it up. "y-yeah" he said meeting her eyes and his heart almost stopped, they were liquid fire. He was sure his looked the same but they'd only had sex a couple times and both had been ready but extremely awkward at the time so it had been fun and light hearted. This was completely different. This was need or something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Lust maybe.

"Well…" she said smiling with the same attitude that was in her eyes and he literally checked to make sure he wasn't setting the bed on fire. "…I said you had to go a whole day without sex so it wouldn't make sense to start now would it? It would make sense to start tomorrow. Or I guess at Midnight. So baby…" He heard a ripping sound that made his mouth water and toes curl as he looked to see where his shirt **used** to be bunched up around his shoulders. "…let's not waste time." _Was she out of breath? Holy fuck!_ He thought for two seconds, before realization hit and he started pulling at her clothes. But she backed up and off the bed and his eyes widened in protest his fingers outstretched grasping after her like his dick had been doing for the past 15 minutes.

"Come back. You are KILLING me woman I NEED you NOW!" he growled." Looking at the clock it read 11:59. "W-what! NO! Please come here for one minute! Just one minute! Hurry!"

"What?" she asked confused and then looked at what he was talking about and laughed. "Mako we've barely gotten any sleep so I'm sure it feels like midnight but I assure you honey its only noon and I'm only taking off my bra…" she winked and he visible relaxed.

"Oh..." he said glancing at the clock again and giving it an evil glare. She giggled and his head shot back to her "wait what! No! You know that's my favorite part! It like unwrapping to big beautiful birthday presents!" he jumped off the bed and went towards her and she laughed backing up.

"Nope sorry" she pulled her shirt over her head and stood there in front of him in just her bra. She playfully reached behind her and he lunged. She squealed and went to air bend over his shoulder but with one hand he caught her quickly by the waist and pulled her flush against his bare chest. The air rushed out if her lunges and the molten fire was suddenly back in her eyes as she met Mako's. Never breaking eye contact Mako leaned his body back keeping his hand pressed solidly against her lower back as he trailed his second hand down the bridge of her nose, to her chin, down her long warm neck, between the valley of her boobs where he wanted oh so bad to make an extra side trip but didn't, ran his whole palm down her lean stomach until finally he found the top of her pants. There he curled his fingers into the warm fabric and pulled it over her hips so that it fell to her feet with ease. She grinned and stepped towards him out of the baggy sweats that were on the ground and his second hand cupped her ass scooping her up to bring her face flush with his.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, now only on her lace boy short underwear and bra, their noses touching and eyes scorching but neither of them saying anything. She wrapped one arm around his neck to hold her to him but with the next she couldn't help but cup his face as she kissed him. This kiss felt so different from all the others they'd shared. It felt soul shattering and earth shakingly right. Like there was no one else better in the world for her to be with right now. She pulled back quickly like she'd been shocked and gasped looking at him horrified.

"What!? What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"N-nothing I just. Um I love you that's all." She kissed him quickly before he could ask any more questions. She knew he loved her. Sure! I mean she LOVED Naga she LOVED Bolin but Naga wasn't going to be the only pet she ever had and she knew that and Bolin wasn't going to be the only friend she ever had… she wanted Mako to be the only man she ever had though and she wondered if he thought the same about her.

"Are…you…sure" he said in between her kisses as he walked them back over to the bed, his hands firmly grasping and kneading her butt.

"Mmmm mhm" she half moaned half answered as her head hit the soft pillows and she felt his weight push her into the bed. She could think about scary lovey dovey stuff later, right now was Mako/Korra time she smiled.


	30. Dirty Thirty

**Authors Note: This is some seriously dirty shit right here guys so I'm serious! LEMON! If you're a prude don't get mad at me! Don't read it! Lol ANYWAY! Thanks for being patient with me my dear Reviewers! I love you all! I think Lovers Demise is my only new reviewer besides the mysterious Guest persons who didn't bother making up a cool name… but thanks to them anyway! :) Have fun reading this SMUT! I think that's what I'm going to name this chapter because I'm having trouble being original and I don't think y'all really care as long as I upload. It's either that or Dirty Thirty. So yeah… enjoy!**

** Love ~Molly**

His lips never left hers as they hit the bed, Korra's legs still wrapped around Mako. She felt his hot chest press against hers and it felt different than all the other times. She'd wanted him then, she NEEDED him now. Their bodies were burning up. They'd barely gotten started and yet they were sweating. She could feel his fingers through their deep kisses brush the top fabric of her underwear and somewhere in the haze she registered the fact that he pulled them half way down her hips. His palm however now was her main focus with the two little digits that brushed against her center as his palm pushed against her hip bone.

She pulled away from the kiss gasping as jolts of pleasure surged through her and her breasts ached to be let out of her bra. She hurriedly pulled at his pants as his lips found the sweet spot on her neck. She used her toes and legs to push his pants down his body keeping him pressed tight against her and he chuckled lightly. He finally pulled away as her attempts failed and got rid of his pants. The hand that was in her underwear moved down pushing the fabric down her leg and slid them the rest of the way off as well and she smiled up at him for a brief moment before reaching for him with both arms and he fell back into her willingly.

Finding the front clasp of her bra he smirked and pulled away from their passionate kiss to smile at her. His finger hooked in the valley between her breasts and lightly pulled at the clasp not enough to make it snap open until she smiled widely back at him. As soon as he saw her face beam up at him like he was at her all it took was a quick flex of his muscled forearm and the small snap of the clasp seemed to echo in the room as the bra opened up and his hands cupped and massaged her boobs.

"Why did you reach behind you if it was a front clasp earlier?" he almost whispered half grunted as he lowered his lips to suckle one of her nipples.

He head shot back against the pillows and her back arched. "Mmmm fuck I don't know! I forgot!"

He didn't say anything but his tongue continued to swirl around and flick over her right nipple and she noticed now that he brought his knee up to press into her center while he hovered over her now, pleasuring her. _Would it be wrong to just go with it?_ She thought. She was so ready so she pressed herself down harder on his knee while he sucked harder on her nipple and through her underwear she could feel herself coming already.

He could feel how wet she was and her body riding his knee was hot, he considered letting her get away with it at first but when he heard those gasps coming from her mouth already telling him that after only seconds of foreplay she was going to come on his knee he wasn't going to have it. He slid his knee back and she groaned and in frustration and looked at him as he pulled back from her breasts also and smiled. He was about to suggest something else and make it worth her while until he saw that fire in her eyes again grow bigger before he knew it he was under her and she was riding him again.

Only this time it wasn't his knee and it was still through his underwear but oh god she was meeting him hip to hip. Her hips swaying and thrusting and moans coming from her mouth that he'd never heard before! He didn't know that she could get so high pitched but apparently she could and he couldn't help but want more. His hands gripped her hips hard as he gritted his teeth. "Oh God! Korra, W-What are you doing!"

She stopped her ministrations and touched the top of his boxers, then thought better of it and just undid the button in the front so that he popped out fully extended. She rose up and met his cautious eyes and lowered herself onto him and he hissed and bit his lip, digging his fingernails into her ass as she braced herself on his chest. The moaned in unison as he buried himself in her to the hilt.

He sat up straight and she moaned loudly as he moved inside her. They moved so he could sit with his back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, beginning to sway her hips again to meet him. Her fingers tangled in the back of his hair and her chest rubbed against his harshly as she rode up and down and swished her hips. His grip would firm and then soften, his fingernails would bite at her skin; then the pads of his fingers would smooth over the wounds. Her forehead pressed against his and they matched each other breath for breath as she picked up her speed, coming close again. He could hear her breathing becoming labored and her body tensing. One of his hands slipped from her hip down to find her clit and brought her over the edge hard on him.

She stilled and panted hard over top his head. He waited patiently staring at her glistening neck, and finally once her breathing returned to normal looked up. She smiled down at him and he rolled her over, her legs still wrapped around his waist and them still joined at the hip but with him on top and her head sunk nicely into the pillows now.

He kissed her sweetly knowing that even though his body was still raging fire she was probably in a semi sedated phase still from the orgasm. Pulling away from the kiss his finger traced a line down her arm slowly until he found her hand. There he intertwined their hands and brought them up next to her head for a second before bringing it the rest of the way up to the head board. With his other hand her fingered her nipple again and began to thrust slowly in and out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned.

"Yeeees Mako!"

He smiled. That high pitched noise was back in her voice, god he loved it when she got that way. It made him pick up his pace a little bit and he had to consciously make himself slow down.

"Nooo Go F-Faster Oh FUCK YES!" She screamed and flexed her leg muscles, slamming him into her. He smiled and picked up his pace again. His mind was starting to work in odd ways and he had to try hard to keep his mouth shut. "Mmmm Mako!" she moaned.

"You like that?" He gasped ramming into her and pinching her nipple a little. He cringed a little on the inside. _Did I really just say that? I need to shut the hell up!_

"Yes baby keep going. Keep…t-talking." She looked at him wryly and then smiled as her eyes rolled back in her head again in pleasure. "Oooooooooh yes!"

_She likes the talking. She WANTS me to talk. Okay okay I got this. I've been holding back so I mean I can talk dirty. She does want dirty right? That's what she meant? I don't know let's try it._ "God baby you feel so good. Is that what you wanted? Do you like that right…" he slammed into her hard hitting the back wall and the spot he knew she like "…there?"

"Y-yes! OH!" Her nails dug into his shoulders and he swore her head and that one hand he was holding above her head were the only parts of her touching the bed now. The rest of her was totally and completely wrapped around him, her legs, other arm and lower half included. "FUCK ME MAKO YES!"

_She did NOT just say that!_ He almost stopped mid thrust out of pure shock but his need was now bubbling up inside him just as much as he knew hers was. He dipped is head down and bit down on her collar bone, slamming her other hand up over her head to match the other one as he thrust hard into her. He felt her lose it completely and her whole body shook for the second time and gripped him hard. Her lower half gripping him so tightly made him lose it seconds after she did and when his eyes finally cleared the bleary haze of mind blowing euphoria they met hers.


	31. Promise

**Authors Note: Fire Werewolf you're not dumb lol, RWolf this isnt the end :), CH3LZx theres alot more coming yes i'm just super busy, infamous3 lol thank you as always :), River WolfGirl! Your New! Thanks for reviewing! Ill keep writing promise! MakorraKorrasamiLuvr lol you and Fire Werewolf are crazy (IN A GOOD WAY I PROMISE!) ttyl! :D**

Her blue eyes looked into his unseeingly for a couple seconds before she burst into a breathtaking smile. His heart almost seized in his chest at the sight of her like that underneath him and not for the first time he thought about how he'd never want anyone else in the world but her.

He rolled over and off of her only to again pull her to him and she snuggled into his chest, her face fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck. He could smell her hair and feel her soft skin pressed against his and he had to break the silence. "I love you so much, that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. My head just starts thinking of you and I swear it forgets how to keep rhythm in my heart."

He felt her smile against his neck and nuzzle closer, exhausted but listening to him. "Really?" she asked sleepily.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Mhm"

She brought her hand up and tucked it between them to draw circles on his chest as his hand guided back and forth over her back soothingly. _This has got to be heaven._ She thought, laying a soft kiss on his chest. "I love you too Mako. I…" she stopped not wanting to say what she was going to and scare him away. She felt him stop rubbing her back and listen more closely to what she was going to say before she took a small breath and trudged on. "…I can't see myself ever loving anyone else or wanting to be with anyone else besides you… ever. I know that's silly because we're still young but when I picture myself years from now it's always with you, exactly like this." She cringed waiting for the worst. _I probably should have left out the whole years from now thing._ She thought, when after a of couple minutes he didn't say anything. But slowly his fingers started to trail down her back again up and down and he sighed before gripping her tight and rolling over so that he was looking down at her and into her eyes again.

She took this as a bad sign and quickly tried to amend her statement, "You… you don't have to agree with me I was just… um… saying… ya know… so that in case you ever thought that I DIDN'T love you, you…" she paused, he was smiling, she was confused but still rambling "…um.. Wouldn't think that?"

He locked eyes with her laughing softly at her rambling while he reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled something out. Propping himself up on his elbows he broke eye contact for the first time and looked into his hand. She looked down too but he concealed it in his palm and her curiosity began to grow.

"I've thought about spending the rest of my life with you for months now Korra and I've known since they day I MET you that my life wouldn't be the same without you. But like you I reached the same conclusion that we are to young and to strong willed to do anything about it now and I know we'll probably have tons of fights –both against each other and beside each other- but…" He looked down at her laying beneath him in the bed, eyes wide and hanging on every word. If she was half asleep a minute ago she wasn't now. She couldn't swallow…or breathe…or think. He uncurled his hand and in between his thumb and pointer finger held up a small ring. "…I…" he swallowed hard and continued "…I was wondering if you'd just promise to be with me forever ya know like a promise ring kind of thing. We might be too old for that and too young for marriage but I wanted you to have something from me to show my love. I…I know it's not a traditional water tribe necklace either but…"

She shook her head no and placed her hand over his and the ring, cutting him off. He looked at her face, mouth hung open in shock and eyes still wide but now a little watery. _Why is she shaking her head no?_ He panicked before she had time to speak.

"Mako it's…"

She'd only taken a short pause to catch her breath but he hung on every word waiting for the worst.

"…Perfect!" she finished with a brilliant smile and his lips met her heartily. She pulled away unable to stop smiling so buried his face in her neck smiling and nuzzling as she wrapped her arms around him. "So um which finger do I wear it on?" she finally asked and he realized he hadn't even given it to her yet. He mentally slapped himself.

He pulled back and grabbed her left hand, taking a moment to smooth over the tan skin that made them. He intertwined their fingers and she smiled because although she didn't see it, she felt the cool silver band slip down her ring finger and rest close to her palm. A perfect fit. He pulled their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of hers and she smiled. Looking at the ring on her finger against her skin it looked like it belonged there and she smiled even wider knowing that it did.

"Do you like it? It's not silver its white gold. It'll last longer."

Her smile fell. "What!? Mako that's expensive! You didn't have to do that! I would have been happy with a ring from a box of Popcorn Pete's! **(Lol Cracker Jacks ;) )**

He kept his smile and let go of her hand to snuggle next to her, kissing her jaw just below her ear. "Yeah cause that would have been special." He teased running his fingers across her collar bone. She shivered and hiding the small smile pushed his hand away pulling the covers up to cover her chest for now. She turned to him and kissed his chin.

"It's beautiful, but I don't want you to think that I'm one of those girls that need things like this to feel loved or anything. You're just perfect."

He smiled "I know you don't NEED it to feel loved but I wanted to GIVE it. When you can see a little better that's a light blue topaz gem stone in the center, it's really small. I couldn't afford a diamond yet and the blue reminded me of you even though you like red." He smiled apologetically but she just watched in awe as what little light came in through the late afternoon window made the ring sparkle.

She kissed him full on the mouth quickly and forcefully and then pulled away to look at the ring again. "You think too much I love it. Topaz is fine I can't wear red with everything but since its light blue and goes with my eyes I can wear it all the time which I'm sure was the point right?" She looked up at him.

He smiled wide and nodded and she smirked.

"Good." She said breathlessly as she hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him on top of her to meet her lips. They still had a couple more hours until midnight…..


End file.
